Rosalie's baby
by twilight4everrules
Summary: Perfect Rosalie has what any mortal would trade for her. Yet Rosalie lacks the one thing she desires; having a child. A conversation with Emmett and Carlisle doing an experiment could change everything...Take a peek to the story to find out why.
1. Dreams

**Rosalie's baby**

**Hi, this is my first fan fiction please go easy on me. The story basically shows how Rosalie gets her happy ever after. Review! Tell me what you think about the story so far!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to twilight **

Chapter 1: Dreams

Rosalie stared at the fire for what seemed like an eternity. For her it was as everyone's wishes were granted except her own.

"Is it important to look like an angel, so endearing absolutely perfect? While your only desire seems so far away." These questions kept coming into her mind. All of a sudden her last human night started playing in her head.

_"Vera, of course I'll be fine my house is just around the corner."_

_"Rose, are you sure? Perhaps my husband could escort you?" Vera asked, grasping little Henry's waist tighter._

_"Yes I'll be going now, remember the weddings in one week." Rosalie answered, looking past her into the dark street._

_"How could I forget, that's all you talk about!" Vera sighed in between giggles._

_"Bye, Vera I'll see you then, take care of little Henry."_

The memory stopped there, Rosalie started thinking of Vera's little baby: Henry. Just the thought of having her own child made Rosalie's inside's warmer. Slowly she gets up and start's walking to her and Emmett's room. As she approaches, the loud sound of the TV inside distracts her.

"What will Emmett think?" She hesitates, her breathtaking face unsure.

"Rose, is that you I heard you come up."

"Yes it's me." Rosalie answers her tone half whispered half confused.

"So what's the emergency? You don't usually come to our bedroom." Emmett said with a smirk.

"I just wanted to ask you something." Rosalie's bell like voice says.

"What is it?" Emmett adjusts his eyes from the flat-screen and toward Rosalie's face.

"Well… you know what would make me happy in this life?" She stops searching Emmett's face for a response. He had a puzzled expression as if putting pieces of the puzzle together. Slowly his amber-golden eyes soften in comprehending.

"Baby, you know it's impossible for vampires…." He stops seeing the pain in Rosalie's eyes.

"But Emmett, just look at Renesmee who would ever think a creature like that could live; there might be a chance for vampires to have kids."

"Is this what this all about: Renesmee?" Emmett winks grinning.

Rosalie crosses her hands over her chest and rolls her irises. "Em, don't be ridicules I always wanted a child of my own even before Renesmee was born." She playfully nudged Emmett in the arm. "Besides you just need to tell Carlisle that and he may take it into consideration." Her voice now had turned pleaded, begged, something she never did.

Emmett was staring at the wall lost in his thoughts. Finally after picking his words carefully, he said: "If doing that will make you happy then, I'll do it." The corners of his lips twitched wistfully.

"Wait, really? You'll do it, I can't believe this. I honestly thought it would take more than talking to get you to agree." Rosalie hoped her face didn't show as much amazement as her melodic voice.

The next morning was cloudy looking as if the sun never shined. _That's not different_ Rosalie thought, in Forks, Washington the sun was never out. Rosalie laughed lightly to herself how silly of her to think about the weather, when today Emmett would talk to Carlisle. She had worried about what Carlisle would say, and even more importantly if he would considerer it. Although she wouldn't have to worry about it for long, Emmett was talking to Carlisle right now and from the sound of it Carlisle was really thinking about the topic hard. Rosalie noted that, and from the long moments of silence, in their conversation. Also Emmett's words were not helping in any way.

"I know it a crazy idea and I tried to talk her out of it, but you know Rosalie." Emmett whispered under his breath hoping Rosalie wouldn't hear. After several minutes of Carlisle staring at nothing, and glaring back at Emmett he was finally ready to answer Emmett.

"I can't promise anything, but I have an idea in mind. Don't get your hopes high, or Rosalie's but maybe just maybe with a bit of research and experimentation, well let's just sees what happens, Carlisle answered trailing off. Emmett's response was a grin from one ear to the other. One more thing Emmett, you and Rosalie will have to be willing to do all the procedures for her to have a child. Will that be all right?"

Emmett's eyes twitched a bit in confusion. "What does that mean, Carlisle?"

"Well, if I have to try an experiment using Rosalie it might be painful or risky for her. I just need to know that you and she are ok with that."

"Oh, I think me and Rosalie have to make that decision together." Emmett said a bit upset about the thought of Rosalie being hurt.

"I understand, please tell me what you decided." Carlisle told Emmett.

"Okay." Emmett said as he opened the office door. He found Rosalie in the living room brushing Renesmee's soft curls with a brush. As he approached Rosalie looked up at him with curious eyes. He just turned his head in the direction of the stairs.

"Ness, your hair looks perfect I think you're ready to go to Charlie's" Rosalie said to Renesmee. At that moment Bella ran into the room.

"Nessie, we have to go Charlie is waiting. Bye Rosalie, bye Emmett." Bella said in a rush.

"Bye." Rosalie and Emmett said in together. When they heard Bella's Mercedes out of the drive way they both ran full speed upstairs. In a quarter of a second they were in there room, Rosalie sitting on the bed while Emmett closed the door behind him. Then he hugged Rosalie with one off his bear hugs. She hugged him back, confused by the outburst.

"What did Carlisle tell you?" Rosalie asked eagerly. She locked eyes with Emmett waiting for his response.

Emmett's looked past her not meeting her eyes. "First promise something."

"All right." The curiosity was killing her, and she wasn't going to tell Emmett that she heard half the conversation.

Emmett gently got Rosalie's soft peach like hand. "Please don't get your hopes high," he examined Rosalie's reaction and immediately knew she already had. "Carlisle has an idea in mind; he told me he was willing to test it out. But there's a problem the "procedure" it might be dangerous and it requires you to be the person who the experiment is being done to." Rosalie's perfect eyebrow rose.

"I don't understand what the problem is, and what did you tell Carlisle? Please don't tell me you said no!" Rosalie practically shouted. Her glare turned furious. She stood up and let go of Emmett's hand.

"Rose, relax I wouldn't do that, knowing how much this matter's to you." He gave you her a reassuring smile. "I told him that we would decide together." Rosalie relaxes her position. "This is something that we should decide carefully the choice that we make now will affect us forever." Emmett already knew Rosalie's answer. He was hoping his words would change her mind, _unlikely he thought_."

"Em, this is what I want, what I'll always wanted let's at least try it. If things get out of hand at least we tried. Emmett please let's do this, you don't know how much this matter's." Rosalie begged. Emmett knew she had won, he just couldn't say no to her. Rosalie was everything for him seeing her happy was what he wanted.

"Okay baby, you win." Emmett said and kissed her passionately on her full lips."

A moment later, Emmett was in Carlisle office watching him lay out formulas to combine. "Doc, what is your idea?" Emmett asked looking at the green bubbly like formula on the table.

Carlisle chuckled at the nickname Emmett called him. "The idea is," Carlisle explained in his clear voice, "to make a formula and get Rosalie's womb to act like a humans would for the pregnancy."

Emmett nodded in comprehension. "Another question, how are you going to make the embryo? You do know Rosalie's and my reproductive systems are frozen." Carlisle nodded. "So?"

"I have different idea's most require a special machine from the hospital. The machines should be easy to get though. There let's try this." Carlisle said pouring a red chemical inside another chemical.

**Hope you like it! Please review! Would really appreciate it, tell me if the story sucks rocks or is plainly average. Thanks**

**-Liz**


	2. Procedure

Rosalie's baby

Chapter 2: Procedure

Emmett's POV

"So how exactly are you going to make Rose be able to have kids? "I asked Carlisle taking a peek at the chemicals lined up in the table.

Carlisle looked up from the box of crystal containers. "The idea is to make Rosalie's womb act like a humans would for the pregnancy. It needs to be able to carry a child the same way it would for a human." He explained.

"I see, but how are you going to be to do that?"

"I'm going to add different chemicals together so they'll make Rosalie's womb behave like a human." Carlisle said curtly.

I got the message. Carlisle wanted me to leave so he could work on the chemical. "I'm going hunting. Just so you know if Rose asks."

Carlisle nodded and I skipped through the door.

Rosalie's POV

"Alice come look at this," I said looking at what Alice would consider a stylish outfit.

"Coming." She answered. She appeared a second later. I pointed to the maginaze. Her eyes seemed to pop when she saw the picture. I couldn't help but let a small chuckle.

"I love it! Great catch Rose. It's going to look amazing on Ness."

"No momma. I'm not wearing anything Aunt Alice says." I could picture Nessie crossing her arms and stomping her new flats.

Alice rolled her shiny gold eyes and extended her hand for me to give her the magazine. I gave it to her. She sat next to me ignoring the child.

I turned around. "Renesmee its better if you do as she says, trust me." Bella whispered.

"I heard that." Alice said swiftly. Nessie and Bella exchange a round of laughter. I took a breath in grabbing my blonde locks in search of split ends, despite the fact that was impossible. But at least it took time away.

I looked around. The small cottage was decorated simple. Just the way Bella would like it. The walls were colored with bash paint, not to extravagant furniture either.

At least hunting would distract me a bit. "Alice, Bella I'm leaving, bye Nessie." I stood, Alice gave me a short hand wave while Nessie and Bella said, "Bye."

I ran all across a large forecast in Canada. My meal didn't have to be any animal in particular. I really didn't get why Emmett prefer the bears. They all tasted equally gross.

A herd of deer were heading just my way. I ran after them as they quickly changed direction. I managed to get a young calf and an adult male deer. The bad thing about animal blood was it was gone to quickly it seemed like the animal was empty before I was satisfied.

After snapping the throat of the bigger deer, I glared up in search for more. Today was my lucky day. A small one seemed confused and lost not knowing what was happening and not going any particular direction either.

Licking my lips and tossing my blonde waves back I raced toward the creature. I was ready to pounce. In the final leap before I jumped. A strong force jump at me.

I was pressed to the ground. What had just happened? The creature stood on top of me and I heard a small laugh. I pushed him with all my full force.

It was Emmett. His liquid eyes brighten. "Ouch. That push is going to leave a mark." He smirked.

I playfully hit his arms and rolled my eyes "Whatever. Go away." I was looking for the deer, it was nowhere in sight though.

Out of nowhere, Emmett kissed my throat. "Not happing, babe. Hey do you like going into water?"

"What?" I said confused turning to face him. It was too late. He grabbed both my arms and jumping into the waterfall.

The fall was slow. It gave me enough time to scream at Emmett. And ask what his problem was. His answer was just a grin.

The water molecules spaced more as we made contact with the water. "Em, are there any big rocks here." I asked sweetly.

"No. Why?"

"No reason."

"Ouch." There now he knows not to mess with me. I signed ignoring Emmett fake apology as we ran toward the house.

"Rose come on. It was just a joke." He said for the hundredth time. We were almost at the house.

"Not a joke, you idiot! Do you how long it takes me to blow dry my hair?"

He snorted at my comment. The whole group of vampires inside was already aware of our little argument.

"What happened?" Jasper asked as I ran upstairs. I entered the bathroom and quickly turned on the water to not hear Emmett's answer.

"There. The chemical is ready to be tested." I heard Carlisle say before the whole house turned mute. 


	3. Chemical Reactiom

**Rosalie's baby**

**Hello readers I want to thank all those who alerted. Special thanks to: steph A15 and misspixie1200! Please review! I know there are more than two people reading this story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to twilight**

Chapter 3: Chemical reaction

Emmett and Rosalie ran to Carlisle's office, Rosalie beat Emmett there even though she was upstairs. "Did you do it, Carlisle?" Rosalie demanded. The doctor was silent for half a second before Emmett and Rosalie began yelling at him to speak.

"I think so, the amount of oxygen as well as other compliments were correct. Emmett, Rose let's go down to the basement I want to show you something I did today." Carlisle leads the way to the unused basement taking the chemical in one hand. Emmett joined hands with Rosalie and followed Carlisle. They slowly got there; Rosalie anxiously squeezed Emmett's hand.

"Em, do you think this well work?" she asked. He smiled showing the dimple's that never left his face.

"I know it will." Emmett replied honestly. Carlisle opened the basement door and they all entered.

"Wow!" Emmett and Rosalie said in perfect union. The room looked like a hospital patient room. There was a long high hospital bed in the middle of the room, white sheet's covering it. A monitor was beside the bed with an unusual looking machine next to it.

"Shall we," Carlisle motioning Rosalie to lay down on the bed. She obediently followed his instructions.

"Are you going to inject the chemical in Rosalie's womb?" Emmett questioned his nerves taking over.

Before Carlisle spoke, Rosalie answered "Don't worry everything is going to be fine."

Carlisle looked at Emmett and Rosalie, "You both know the risks about this, are you still sure to go through with it?" Rosalie nodded, Emmett's faced looked worried. Emmett reassured himself, this was going to make Rosalie happy. He also nodded. Carlisle walked over to a table that had different medical instruments. He put on gloves.

"Rosalie, the injection could possibly result in swelling and penetrating to the inner layer of your skin." Emmett joined his hands together tightly and brought them up to his face. _This was the painful part_, Emmett thought. Carlisle got the big sharp needle from the table and filled it with the chemical.

As Carlisle came over, Rosalie was thinking about a memorable experience. Possibly if she had thought about a good memory, she wouldn't be that vulnerable against the pain. The night Renesmee was born was a terrific night. She closes her eyes, and re visits that moment.

_"Keep your heart beating, you promised Bella!" Jacob screamed from upstairs._

_"Jacob bring the morphine!" Edward yelled._ _I hope the baby will be all right_, Rosalie thought. Then seconds later she heard the faint stops of Bella's heart.

"It's over. The baby's born." Rosalie silently whispered. She ran upstairs, her eyes searched for the child. _"Edward give her to me, I'll take her until Bella gets better_".

The memory stopped and was replaced with a stabbing pain coming from Rosalie's stomach. Her hands turn into hard fists, and she holds her breath. The pain feels like fire licking her insides up and down.

"Carlisle, what's happening to her?" Emmett growls.

Rosalie finds enough strength to answer him, "I'm okay." she whispers finding her voice.

"Emmett, please calm down. What you're doing is making the pain worse. "Carlisle says perfectly at ease his faced showed no concern in the very least. "The inflammation will stop in a few minutes let's let her rest. Then will know if her womb is capable of conceiving a child."

"I'm not leaving Rosalie."

"I know this hard for you, but if she's less stress out the pain will stop faster." Carlisle told him.

Emmett signs and heads over to Rosalie, "How do you feel?"

Rosalie with eyes closed tries to make out a smile, after several tries she gives up. "I'm fine."

Emmett gives her a light kiss on the cheek, "If there's anything you want, just call."

"Let's go, Emmett."

As they walked back to the living room Emmett asks. "I hope that was last painful procedure." his tone menacing. Carlisle doesn't answer. "Fine, I'll ask a different question. How are you going to create the embryo?"

Carlisle chuckled at Emmett's persistence. He knew what Emmett wanted was to find out, if Rosalie would have to suffer anymore. "The way I'm going to create an embryo, is combing an egg cell of Rosalie and a sperm of yours."

"Tell me something, I don't know." Emmett muttered with sarcasm.

Carlisle isn't affected by Emmett's mood, he answers smoothly, "As you know Emmett, if the injection works I'll be able to obtain the egg cell." He continues, "The sperm cell…." he trails off. "I'll have to think of a way for that. The toughest part of this in my perspective is for Rosalie's womb to act like a human's would. But will find out the result soon enough."

Emmett looks a bit calmer. "All that seems simple"

"Oh but it's not, "Carlisle gives him a small smile. "I'm going to the office to do some research on vampire sperm."

"Okay." Emmett tells him and then turns walked the other way.

"Where's Rosalie?" Esme asks concerned.

Emmett takes a deep breath before answering, "Carlisle made the basement similar to a hospital room and applied the chemical to Rosalie's stomach. We have to wait a few minutes to see if the chemical worked."

"I can't believe Rosalie would do all this, just for the hope of having a child." Alice said. "She reminds me of Bella when she found out that she had a baby, she was willing to do anything to have it." Alice moves her head from side to side.

"I guess the only thing to do is wait and see what happens." Bella gave a smile.

Emmett observed the room, "Hey talking about babies: where's Nessie?"

"She's down at La Push with Jacob." Bella answered.

"Oh."

"Emmett your favorite football team is playing." Edward changed the channel. Emmett sat down beside him.

"I wonder, if Carlisle can check on Rosalie now." Emmett stood up.

"It's been five minutes, wait twenty more minutes." Carlisle informed from inside the office.

"Damn." Emmett sat back down. Precisely nine-teen minutes and fifty seconds later Emmett asked the same question.

"All right let's go." Carlisle opened the office door and stepped out. When they got to the basement Rosalie's eyes were still closed. She gently opened them when they came in. Carlisle came over he touched her forehead.

"You're warmer than regular vampires, that's what I thought would happen, he stops and genially smiles. The injection was a success." Rosalie look's straight into Emmett's eyes and gives him one of her flawless smiles. Emmett hugs her lightly.

"We can do this." she whispers by his ear. Carlisle clears his throat. Emmett little by little let's go of Rosalie.

"The next step is to get one of your eggs Rosalie." Carlisle declares. "This machine I have here I'll put it until we can fertilize it." Carlisle points to a tiny thing medal like with a core attached. He gets a small tube from the table that holds medical supplies and moves by Rosalie's legs.

**I know this chapter is kind of weird! I want to mention that I don't know the exact words when Renesmee was born, I couldn't find my copy of breaking dawn. So what I wrote was from pure memory. Thanks for reading! Review! What can I do better, what was your favorite part, should I continue this story?**


	4. Vampire impregnation

**Rosalie's baby**

**Want to thank my 4 reviewer's: steph A15, misspixie1200, Twilightgirl1724, emmettlover4everandalways. You guys inspire me to keep writing! I haven't updated in a while sorry I had a busy week, (school, homework, etc. :( please review!**

Chapter 4: Vampire impregnation

Rosalie nervously waited for Carlisle to proceed. He came over and placed the small tube and hit the button for it to start. A full minute went by; no one had spoken a word. Rosalie felt a tug in the lower part of her stomach. The feeling wasn't painful but it wasn't pleasant either.

"It feels strange" She says.

Emmett immediately reacts, "what's wrong? Is it painful?"

"No….Rosalie pauses, it's hard to explain but it's like having your energy being drowned from your body"

"Rosalie, I think we can take of the tube, and see if the egg was gotten" Carlisle said.

"Okay" Rosalie managed to take a deep breath.

Carlisle slowly bent his hands and twitched the tube backwards. On the crystal slide that was connected to the tube was a transparent almond like figure.

Emmett started at the thing, which looked fascinating, "Wow, it looks like ice but somehow different". Rosalie shut her eyes as hard as she could, not wanting to look at what used to be inside her. Carlisle put the egg in the slide, and turned around facing Emmett.

"I believe it's your turn" Carlisle got a pill from his back packet. He continues talking to Emmett, "It's fairly easy what I'm going to in your case."

"So what's the plan" Emmett mumbled. Carlisle slowly processed Emmett's words.

"As I did the research on vampire sperm, there were numerous amounts of good ideas, Emmett looked a little concerned. Don't worry Emmett this part of the procedure isn't going to turn ugly," Carlisle reassured him.

"Fine what do I do?" Emmett asked. Carlisle brought up the pill in front of Emmett.

"Just swallow the pill, the reaction should happen quickly afterwards." Carlisle offered Emmett a cup.

"And this is for?"

"Well it's for you to put the sperm in" Carlisle answered.

"I see" Emmett took the pill and cup.

"What's the effect the pill is going to have?" Rosalie asked her fingers moving between her silky blonde hair.

Carlisle turned his attention toward Rosalie, "In a vampire legend, it was thought men-vampires could produce sperm if their body temperatures got hot enough. Carlisle pointed at the pill; the chemicals I added to this will make Emmett's body warmer."

"Oh I get it, if my body warms up; I'll be able to produce sperm." Emmett says perfectly normal, not a bit embarrassed at his words.

"Right" Carlisle gives a small smile. Emmett goes over to the nearest bathroom. Minutes later he arrives back at the basement, the cup in his hands. Emmett inhales deeply, the heat was all over his body.

"Here" he hands Carlisle the cup.

"Good it worked," a grinned appeared on Rosalie's face.

"Now all there is to do is fertilize the egg using Emmett's sperm, and see if Rosalie gets pregnant."Carlisle puts on a lab coat and goggles, he moves with the cup by the slide that has Rosalie's egg. Rosalie weary looks at Carlisle for a couple of seconds, and then moves her ivory left hand back and forth. Instantly Emmett stands at Rosalie's side.

"Everything okay, babe?"

"Yeah, just wanted you by me" Rosalie delicately grabs Emmett's hand.

"I'll always be by your side, no matter what. Emmett gives Rosalie a soft peck on the lips.

"Isn't this amazing, twenty-four hours ago I was upset, angry and frustrated at myself and now Rosalie observes Carlisle again…. Now there's a chance for us to be holding our own little baby"

"I can't wait to be holding a perfect, tiny Rosalie in my arms" Emmett's eyes twinkle.

Rosalie stares at Emmett and her eyebrows pull together, "Em, I want a curly haired, dimples child just like you"

"Hey we can take bets" Emmett smirks.

"No, I'm serious beauty caused me a horrible life, I wouldn't want my baby to go through with that"

"I get your point but, if it wasn't for your beauty we would have never met" Emmett observed Rosalie's reaction. She thought about what Emmett had said, and knew he was right.

"I guess beauty, isn't a curse it's a gift!" she exclaimed with over enthusiasm.

"I really like this new light-hearted Rosalie, Emmett swiftly tickled Rosalie. It sure beats the 'other' one" Emmett air-coated 'other'.

"EMMETT! Stop ticking me or you'll see the 'other' Rosalie"

"Oops hit a nerve" Emmett chuckled.

"I hate to disturb you but, it's time to try the embryo. Carlisle brought them back from there little argument. Emmett moved out of the way letting Carlisle in. So what I'm going to do is inject the tube I took the egg from. There's a slide in the tube that has the embryo.

"There's the strange feeling again." Rosalie whispered.

"There I let go of the embryo into your womb" Carlisle told Rosalie.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes Rosalie" Carlisle answered.

"Thanks for doing this," Rosalie gave him a grateful smile.

"Of course Rosalie" Carlisle returned her smile.

"How do we know if Rosalie gets pregnant?" Emmett asked disturbing the moment.

"It's simple her body will have different reaction's than normal vampires, I'm going to tell the others"

"K" Emmett said.

"Ugh, these clothes are hideous!" Rosalie got up from the bed and ran to her room. At this time all she thinks about are clothes, Emmett mentally chuckled.

Rosalie looked at her huge closet; finally she laid out three outfits'. For Rosalie fashion was really important; she didn't need Alice to be taunting her about clothes. Rosalie couldn't understand why Bella didn't think of clothes so importantly. She decided for the long sleeve black top, the denim blue skinny jeans, and the gorgeous golden high heels. For the finishing touch she got a delicate, yet strong necklace with the light green stone adorning it. "Now I'm perfect, she said out loud. At that moment a solid pain shot from her stomach. Rosalie felt something coming from her throat and she threw up blood on the bathroom sink.

"Rosalie, what happened? Emmett demanded standing at her side. Emmett lifted Rosalie bridal style and ran with her to the basement. Carlisle, come quick". Carlisle was in the basement a second later.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Rosalie threw up blood" Emmett explained.

"Oh, Carlisle's eyes scanned Rosalie and stopped at her stomach. I think Rosalie's pregnant" Carlisle declared.

**Thanks for reading! As always please review! And I'll try to upload the website for Rosalie's outfit on my profile. I'll try hard to upload soon, but I'll been busy lately.**

**-Liz**


	5. DNA replication

Rosalie's baby

Chapter 5: DNA replication

**What can I say really? SOOOOO…sorry for not updating in like forever! Anyhow, I have a logical explanation for not updating in so…long. The computer broke and when we went to repair it, the guy from there said, it would take four weeks at least, and then once it arrived it was still broken! Anyway it stayed like that for another 2 weeks when a man from the company replaced the motherboard. Plus, the internet wasn't connected. Enough talking, chapter 5 is here.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING related to twilight **

Chapter 5: DNA replication

Rosalie felt like she was going to faint due to Carlisle's news. Finally after all this time, her wish, to have a child would come true. She gave a true-proud smile, and motioned Emmett to hug her.

"Can't believe this," She whispered nervously grabbing, inhaling Emmett's smell, and then placing her head against his side muscle.

"Me neither," Emmett said trying to add enthusiasm to his words, but he had a bad feeling. A few minutes later, Rosalie still lay in the hospital-looking bed with Emmett sitting on a couch nearby. They heard the sound of someone, coming up stairs.

"It's just Alice," Emmett told Rosalie getting up and coming to the door. But Alice won him there and opened the door herself.

She wore a dazzling smile on her pixie face looking at Emmett and Rosalie, "I just saw the vision of Carlisle, telling you the news!" She paused her tiny golden eyes waiting for their response.

Rosalie had an idea, "I hate to say it Alice, but I told you so," Rosalie signed.

Alice playfully rolled her eyes and came and hugged Emmett then Rosalie, "I know," she opened her iPhone, "When do we start shopping?"

Emmett chuckled and moved his fingers though his thick hair, "I'm afraid you, Bella, and Esme are the only ones who can shop," Emmett looked cautiously at Rosalie, while saying the sentence.

"Oh," Alice's tone was disappointed, "Okay, see you soon," Rosalie waved and Emmett closed the door for Alice.

"What about this?" Alice frantically waved in Bella's face trying to get back her attention. They we're in Seattle at a mall inside one of the many boutiques. "Bella, bear with me, going to Florida is a chance to see your mom," Alice walked quickly with the designer blouse in her hand. "Are you, by any chance listening? The least you could do for me is wear something suitable for once."

Bella stopped abruptly; Alice stopped a foot of space between them. "Do you think, visiting Renee is a good idea, I wouldn't want to be a threat to her," Bella missed her mom completely but would rather not see her than put her in danger by coming to Florida.

"Of course! Don't be silly, you we're never dangerous. Not even the first day of being a newborn." Alice reassured, and then the sight of something else in the store caught her eye. "Look isn't that little dress is just perfect for Rosalie and Emmett's baby."

"What? Rosalie and Emmett are having a baby?" Bella with a confused look marched beside Alice.

"Yes as strange as it might appear Carlisle found a way to get Rosalie pregnant." Alice grabbed a handful of clothes, looking at the labels and tossing back the ones she didn't like.

"I'm happy for Rosalie," Bella smiled genuinely. "But why are you buying girl clothes did you see a vision?"

Alice shook her head no. "I don't know why but I got a feeling that the baby is going to be a girl." And with that said Alice rushed to the casher handed him the credit card. A huge surprise waited for Alice as she came through the door of the basement, her tiny face buried in the bags. Pulling herself in she closed the door with her back. "What's going awn?" she questioned staring at the alarmed face of both Carlisle and Emmett, Rosalie on the other hand showed no concern as she read a magazine portraying a baby on the front cover.

Carlisle glimpsed up his liquid eyes looking into Alice's' "Well, the fetus has done unusual behavior," Carlisle stopped measuring each word with care. "The fertilized egg, divided into two cells with, identical DNA, components."

Alice could feel her brows pull together, "Well, isn't that what's supposed to happen?" She observed Carlisle, who by now had his back to her and was messing with a machine next to the bed, where calm Rosalie laid.

Emmett knew that something didn't turn out as expected. The egg wasn't meant to divide. Somehow, he thought he had to get the danger out of his beloved Rosalie. The problem as always, Rosalie wouldn't necessarily be willingly too corporate. Frustrated, Emmett went over to the chair on the other side of the bed and waited for Carlisle's answer, to Alice's question.

"I'm afraid, the egg wasn't especially meant to divide." The tone Carlisle inflicted was enough to cut through skin. "There will be complications; the pregnancy will even be risker than before." Carlisle turned around and began placing wires all around Rosalie's body. Rosalie took away the magazine from her face giving it to Emmett.

Rose tried hard to sit, and after ten full seconds, succeed. She pushed the long golden tresses out of her way, pulling them back. Then cleared her throat, it was unusually quite in the room expect for the sound she'll made. "I don't understand, Carlisle. How is the pregnancy going to be any more challenging? Is there something we don't know?" Rosalie stared at Carlisle's hair not _dying _to meet his glace. She was severally worried about Carlisle's response.

"Well…." Carlisle, also cleared his throat, not particularly sure how to answer. Alice inched a step further, glancing at the three people in her family, and then landing her glare on Carlisle. Rosalie bit her bottom lip, while Emmett crossed his massive hands over his chest and reached up in his seat taking a better sight of Carlisle. "One child would be hard enough to conceive, and for it to survive….But _two_ that's a whole different story…" Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett we're all looking at Carlisle with mouths wide-open.

**Ehmigosh! What does Carlisle mean? Pretty please tell me in your reviews! Again, deep apologizes for not updating in **_**soooo, **_**long. Hope I'm forgiven! (Puppy eye look) – Liz**


	6. Facts

**Rosalie's baby**

**A/N: **emmettlover4everandalways yay! You guessed right! Thanks to swancullen18 your reviews are very sweet! And since I was so happy with the reviews I decided to not let you guys wait for the update. BUT I really want six reviews for this chapter so I'll have twenty reviews total. That means I need everyone who reads to give an opinion, it doesn't matter what you write (ex; hate it, love it, this is okay) yup so six reviews for the chapter…

Chapter 6: Facts

The seconds ticked by then the minutes, finally, Alice spoke, "Carlisle…you mean Rosalie has…" Alice stopped not knowing how to tell the obvious.

Carlisle knew her answer though; he nodded slowly taking the expression of each family member in the room. Rosalie waited quietly; peaceful showing no hint of worry so ever, Emmett on the other hand was glaring at Carlisle ready to strangle out his words out of his mouth. "The process is, identical as it would of happen with a human," Rosalie felt Emmett gasp a sharp breath after the statement Carlisle had made. "I'm terribly sorry, Rosalie, Emmett dearly, I—I wouldn't have guessed vampires being capable of conceiving twins was possible."

"What isn't possible, these days," murmured Emmett dryly. He was talking mostly to himself. "Rose, please, you know you can't do this. Just…" Emmett lost words and snuggled, Rosalie in his arms. Rose was grinning inside hidden in his chest. 'Not _one_, child _but two_, how could I be happier?' Rose heard her advanced vampire mind asking, perhaps because she already knew the answer it made her smile.

The days went by, maybe even one week. Rosalie noticed that each day was intentionally the same: Carlisle coming in the room early in the morning, Emmett urging her to not continue her insane idea, Alice presenting, presents, partially girl items and running of. The day after Rosalie found out she was holding twins, Bella came in the room.

"_Rosalie, I heard, I'm so glad for you," Bella had said, then going on, "Anything, you need, anything at all don't hesitate to tell me."_

_Rosalie smiles, her light pink lips moving just a little to the sides, "Thank you, Bella," touching her stomach she continued, "I'm glad you're visiting Renee, for the first time after, well, becoming one of us. Is Nessie coming?"_

_Bella shakes her head sitting herself down on a new grayish sofa that had been added to the room. "Esme promised us it would be fine, if Ness stayed here. Edward thought it was a good thought; it would be complicated to tell Renee how Nessie is my daughter. We will be back soon; I honestly hope_ e_verything turns out right for you, Rosalie."_

_Debating whether or not to do, Bella opted to do it, she stood and hugged Rosalie, tenderly knowing that's what a friend who do. Rosalie hesitated at first, and then returns the embrace. "Everything will, occur according to the plan," whispers Rosalie as Bella's steps vanish into the hallway._

Today Rosalie was officially one week pregnant, although the size of her stomach suggested that she was more than just a week pregnant, she was twice as large as Bella had been when carrying Renesmee. The common hissing of the hallway indicated Carlisle; was approaching to check on Rosalie.

He entered quickly already, holding a fresh cup of blood in the palm of his hands, "Good morning, Rosalie," Carlisle said handing Rose, the cup. He added, "Are you feeling okay?"

Rosalie saw him checking the monitor, and answered, "Yes. The pregnancy is going along smoothly," Their conversation had been much the same the past seven days. "Carlisle, do you think it's possible, the twins may need human food. They are half-human right?"

Rose, had decided the day earlier, to mention this question to Carlisle, since she had been throwing up the blood, Carlisle had been giving her. But not like she would admit that to him. He turned rather fast, "I suppose Rosalie, but may I ask, has the blood not satisfied the fetus,"

Carlisle, holding a wire looked at Rosalie. _Should I tell him_, Rosalie wondered. "Rosalie," the alto voice, was closer than she'll expect. Carlisle was waving his hand, his expression having a hint of concern, and curiosity mixed together.

"I don't think it has Carlisle," Rosalie whispered. "Don't say anything to Emmett." She hissed-whispered. Carlisle nodded looking perfectly agreeing with Rosalie.

"What did you rather enjoy eating as a human?" questioned Carlisle now completely concentrated on Rosalie. Rosalie thought for a second.

"Pizza," she declared smiling a tiny bit at some human memories of eating it. Carlisle smiled headed out the door. A few minutes later arrived with a large pepperoni pizza.

"Sorry, Rosalie, I forgot to ask what type you liked. But I guessed pepperoni since it was the usual type, humans eat." Carlisle explained.

"It's fine, thanks so much!" Rosalie told him devouring a big slice into her mouth.

**A/N: **Okay, I wonder how you guys feel about the fact Rosalie is holding twins! Tell me please. I just thought it would be a nice that instead of Rosalie's baby it was Rosalie's babies (even though I'm not changing the title*wink*) Also don't you think it's a nice turning point, tell me! I'm deeply afraid my reviewers won't like it. Reassurance would be appreciated. –Liz


	7. Truth or dare?

**Rosalie's baby **

**A/N: **Kay, so…thanks so much to everyone who reviews, favs, and alerts! SO… swancullen18; lol! Forgot to research if pizza was back then just doing it now…wait I think there was some1 there was a pizza company barro's pizza & something about Chicago style pizza. Trinideanfan thanks for pointing out I need to improve on Rosalie's personality, the upcoming chapters she'll be more like herself & this chapter is just Rosalie& Emmett! emmettlover4everandalways I'm so glad u like the idea of two babies! (so do I) and thanks Cat glad you're enjoying the story**! **

Chapter 7: Truth or dare?

It was a regular day, for Rosalie and she were starting to get irritated how everything was the same every passing second. "Emmett, I feel bored, we should do something."

Emmett gave her a strange look, as if she'll suggest he'll make time stop. "Rose, what can we do in your condition? Look you're all wired up." he pointed to a thick black wire that was tied around Rosalie's index finger. "Wait…" Emmett thought for a second. Then a toothy grin appeared on his face, making the casual dimples, Rosalie adored. "We could play truth or dare!"

Rosalie bit her nail, gently, "All right, I'll ask you first." Emmett nodded a spark of energy visible in his amber irises. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Ok, then..." curling her light hair with her finders she came closer to Emmett. Then whispered so softly in his ear. "Who would you rather kiss, if of course I was _dead_," Emmett winced at her last word. "Bella or Alice?" Rosalie murmured at an even lower tone than before. A moment of silence came to the room.

Emmett gave her his most confused expression and pointed at himself, "Me?"

"Yes. You. Who else?"

Slowly Emmett considered his option's, his mind was a lot more advanced than a humans, so he used this advance to make a metal list;

_BELLA:_

_REASONS WHY TO CHOOSE HER: _

_-ISN'T AS SHORT AS ALICE, WOULD BE A BETTER KISSER THAT WAY_

_-SHE HAS MORE EMOTION'S_

_-EDWARD WOULNT BEAT ME UP _THAT _BADLY (IMAGINE WHAT JASPER WOULD DO!)_

_ALICE:_

_-KISSING HER WOULD FEEL EXPERATING (WITH ALL THE ENERGY; SHE HOLDS)_

_-SHE COULD CHECK THE FUTURE BEFORE I DID IT, & TELL ME HOW IT WOULD TURN OUT_

Noticing, Bella's list had more good things, Emmett decided for the obvious. "Bella." he settled.

"Why her?" Rosalie asked her eyes turned a softer golden: butterscotch. She was curious for Emmett's choice. Rosalie had to admit she's thought Emmett would pick Alice, and at times she became upset with Bella and how she threw away a normal human life, for this. Being a monster.

Emmett stood up and gave Rosalie a peck on her lips, "Baby, you only said to pick one. I don't have to explain myself." he chuckled. Rosalie lightly gave him a soft lop side slap on his head. "Your turn. Ok, truth or dare?"

"Dare." offered Rosalie, wondering how Emmett would surprise her with his answer.

A huge smirk was replaced instead of Emmett's earlier grin. "You asked for it, I dare you for us to do some major make out on the bed." Rosalie pointed to her stomach, which now had a large bump. "Remember only make out." She would have objected but the sight of Emmett's tomato lips was jar to resist.

"Fine," giving in Rosalie leaned in her lips crushed Emmett's eagerly wanting to press them harder, but worrying about the babies. Emmett teased her lower lip begging for an entrance; Rosalie happily gave it to him. Emmett kissed the tip of her throat, they both we're so into the make-out they didn't hear Alice until she stood there a step inside the basement holding her hand up to her mouth her eyes shocked.

"Jasper, I know the emotions are taunting. I see it now." The last part was meant mainly said to her. "I'm coming…" she ran to her and Jasper's bedroom. By now Emmett had returned to his earlier position, as same with Rosalie. They both could hear just fine as Alice talked to Jasper. "Are you all right?" she whispered.

"Yes," Jaspers bass voice was meant as a comforter. Emmett thought he had sent a wave of calmness in the air. "The lust it…" he paused. "It made my head throb like, a bad headache."

Emmett and Rosalie tuned them, out, and then laughed quietly and for the moment ignoring their truth or dare game. Rosalie thought it was a great time to tell their two kids, once they we're mature enough to hear about it.

"Emmett what would you rather are children be? All boys, a mix, or all girls?" Rosalie questioned, the sudden thought had come to head just that second.

"Eh…" began Emmett. "I guess, all girls. It would be the best to have flawless Rosalie's surrounding me." He told Rosalie with a wink. "You?"

"All boys or a mix, but definitely not both being girls." She simply said. She did know the consequences to being just too perfect. Being beautiful destroyed her human life. A life all she wanted was to have a child. As when she was telling Bella, it didn't seem her wish was impossible she didn't see any reason why she wouldn't get what she wanted.

**A/N**: Kay, two girls, two boys, and a mix? I'll do a poll! Review…how about five reviews for this chapter please? I didn't make my goal of six in the previous chapter. Hoping in this 1 if everyone who reviewed last time only a newer review to get 5 comments ~Liz


	8. Babyshower?

**Rosalie's baby**

**A: N/ **Thanks all those who read the story. Special thanks to the five reviewers who helped me reach my goal. Trying something new in this chapter (Emmett's POV!)

Chapter 8: Baby-shower?

A few days passed. Each day Rosalie approximately gained two inches at most, which Carlisle had concluded the twins would be born in 5 weeks or less. Some days she gained more than two inches. By now Rosalie was on her forth-teen day of being pregnant and her stomach was about 15 inches. The five weeks for Rosalie, though appeared as an eternity to hold her child's in her arms. On her ninth day of being pregnant, Renesmee had come in for Rosalie to see her.

"Hi, auntie." Ness twirled a medium size bronze curl with her index finger, and then let it loose the ringlet falling gracefully on her back.

Rosalie grinned holding her niece, "Hello Nessie, I'm glad you came to see me." Nessie was always a very easy to love child, apart from the fact she constantly smell like a werewolf, which Rosalie hated she was the perfect little girl. Rosalie wondered if Emmett really wanted two little girls, just because of her own beauty or if there was more like seeing Nessie's angelic little face.

"Me too, Grandma told me you weren't feeling too good. That's why I didn't come sooner." Even though Renesmee was only one year she appeared three, she spoke with flawless clarity. "Before Daddy left he was telling Momma you we're having two babies is that true, Auntie?"

"Yes, I'm very happy." Carefully Rosalie placed Ness in her lap. Ness grinned, content. It was very easy to make her happy, just as Bella Renesmee was easy to please. The abrupt thronging steps mixed with Emmett's scent of a bear's bittersweet smell rang in Renesmee's and Rosalie's ears.

"Uncle!" Ness exclaimed extending her arms, Emmett carried her on top of his shoulders, she giggled in satisfaction. Emmett gave Rosalie a worried glace, which, Rosalie answered with a wide smile. "Uncle, when are the babies coming?"

Emmett's massive hands carried Ness down putting her in a seat. "Well Ness, the babies are inside your auntie's tummy. You're going to have to wait for a little bit, I'm sorry." Gently Emmett tickled her chin.

"Her tummy?" Ness stood jumping in the seat. Rosalie tried standing before she fell, but Emmett shook his head. "Can I touch it?" Both Rosalie and Emmett laughed enjoying the happy moment.

**(Emmett POV)**

Jasper and I split up soon after entering the woods. After the nice time with Rosalie and Nessie, Jasper had dragged me, literally, from the basement with the stupid excuse that my eyes were onyx. I still couldn't believe I had left my Rose there all alone. Sure Esme was home watching her attentively, and Carlisle had been working at the hospital far less than normal to check on her but still each time I had to leave Rose I felt it would be the last I saw of her. The worry was very painful, I had to admit I was pretty excited about have a kids, but at the risk of losing Rosalie, I would never even have considered the idea. But I did, I agreed and let Rosalie carry on this insane idea that might get her killed.

My predator instincts took over, distracting me from my reverie. My favorite: grizzly bear was near, less than five miles to be exact. The wind carried on the passing scents from my surroundings; soon I dried up the huge bear. I didn't even plan to fight it just for the fun, I know, fighting a bear your about to kill for fun, yup, I am even less sane than Rosalie. Though I didn't consider, or, dislike my life as Edward and Rose. I just went with it; I didn't particularly find a reason to see myself as a monster, like Edward. When I was human, the memories are so blurry I was happy working in the railroads. Now having my lovable wife, and soon having children I was equally satisfied.

I sighed working my way to another grizzly. Usually I stayed as much as possible trying to find grizzlies but with two bears I could do fine. I was in hurry to get back home. Jasper's very own voice distracted me, as I was about to leave. "Emmett please, if you hunt more you'll be able to spend more time with Rosalie." He called in a normal human tone from the other side of the woods.

I thought about what he just said, I would have to be more time in the forest, but, then I wouldn't have to come in a few days to hunt again. "Fine." I muttered. The next several hours I refused to think, if I did I would probably end home. When Bella was pregnant I used to mentally tease Edward for his crazy behavior, just right now I felt like him.

I couldn't run fast enough to get back to the house. Jasper wasn't home yet, Alice and Esme we're inside the kitchen, Rose upstairs. Nessie taking a nap, I heard her vain snores, they we're adorable. Carlisle wasn't home odd he was always here, now, anyways. My feet marched in the hall leading to the basement; Alice's petite frame stopped me as she raced vampire speed with her hand out-stretched.

Her small face was brightening with huge grin; what was my little sister planning this time? Alice's expression was eager enthusiastic. "Not so fast, Emmett. I was just writing the list of invites for the baby shower and—"

"Whoa…" I interrupted her. "What the hell, you're planning a party with the circumstances', are you mental?"

Esme's motherly voice reprimanded me, "Emmett! We don't us that language in the house. Would you please be more polite with your sister?" the sizzling bacon was a tuner in the background, it was morning the wolves we're coming. Lately they came more, I was fine was the Seth kid and Jacob was becoming more open minded, well, that was a nice way to say: he had to be nicer to us in order to see Nessie.

"Sorry," I mumbled to Alice, rolling my eyes. "What do you mean a baby shower, who comes to these things?" How could you think of a party for Pete's sake when poor Rosalie was feeling so terrible… she may…oh I couldn't even think about. If Rosalie left me… I automatically shut my annoying rambling to hear Alice.

"Oh I don't know…" Alice was looking around landing her energetic gold eyes on anything but mine. "Emily, me, Bella, Esme… our cousins in Alaska. I'm still thinking of more people."

I could feel as my brows pulled together. "Emily—isn't she Sam's imprint? But tell me something you want me to do something, because I don't think you just wanted to talk to me about the people your inviting."

Instantly her irises flickered on my eyes, and quickly down to the floor. "Well. You know that baby-showers are mostly for women. So I wanted to see if you would leave Rosalie for just a night. I wanted to ask, since lately you never leave her side." Oh boy, how hard.

"Sure, Alice. When is the party?" My words starched together I was sin hurry to finish the small chat and go to the basement. I wondered why Alice was asking for me to leave, had I become so inseparable with Rose that much?

"_Baby-shower_," She corrected my, word: party. "In two days, Saturday at six, but me, Esme and Bella are going to be preparing the decorations party food from the begging of the day. Bella's coming tomorrow, so they'll be plenty of time. Emmett what color is better Rose or lilac? I don't know myself—" I tuned Alice out nodding my head when she started looking at me peculiarly. "So what do you think?"

"I'm sorry what?" I rubbed my hand toward my hair, I was lost with her words not sure what she just said a few seconds before. Alice gave me a mortified look and stood on her tiptoes, her black spikey stands of hair moving ever so slightly with her. I was exasperated too be with Rosalie but was glue-stuck until Alice was finished.

"I was _telling you_," She made extract emphases on the two words: telling you. "I actually met my niece in Biloxi, she was quite enchanting, what do you think?" I shook my head in disbelief, how could a conversation relating to baby-shower turn into a casual chat about my sister's human history. Well, I did space out for the majority of the ramble.

"I don't know Alice. That's great is she such a little pixie as you?" A small smile spread quickly on Alice's tiny lips. Strangely enough, regular joking was vanished it seemed like the joke I just made was the first in a _long_ time.

"I suppose, Emmett. Well, on with the preparations for the upcoming baby-shower." In a heartbeat I smiled moving my back towards her. "Oh please ask Rosalie if she likes lilac or Roses I still don't know." Alice added quickly, I could tell probably Rose hadn't have the tiniest idea what she was planning. Maybe she didn't know about the party itself. Oh well, I shook my head entering and seeing Rosalie's gorgeous face, her eyelids we're closed, she slowly opened them at the sound of the door closing.

"Emmett." She whispered, I locked eyes with her and came giving a small kiss to her cheek. "What is Alice planning? I heard something relating to a party or was it baby-shower. Tell me please, she also mentioned roses and lilacs, what is that about?"

I gave a small laugh, Alice had not even told Rose anything. "Huh? I told she already told you. She's throwing a baby-shower. Alice wanted to ask what flower you preferred lilacs or roses." I expected Rose to scream, howled for Alice for not mentioning, but instead my Rosalie nodded calmly. "The baby-shower is in two days." Just to see if Rose would get a bit upset I add, but she was still very smooth.

"I think it's a great idea! At least I'll get to leave this room for a while. Em, can you call Alice down here, I want to discuss what she was going to do for decorations." For the second time that day I shook my head in disbelief, today was a _very_ strange day.

"Sure Rose." I thought now I could spend some time with her and it turned out instead Rosalie would be talking about a stupid party to Alice, note the sarcasm. "Alice, Rose wants to talk." I said. The door flew open with an excited Alice emerging inside.

I was standing and was perfectly comfortable, I caught Rose saying: "You should fill crystal bowls with lilacs and red roses similar like you Bella's birthday." And Alice. "Yes. Maybe add a few hanging stars on the living room." After that I was bored I took a grump of fresh air heading to watch some football. It was so long since the last time I did that.

**A/N: **How do I do writing in Emmett's POV? Did I suck? If you have not already there's a poll on my profile please vote& review…Tell me if I should keep writing in 1st person or just stick to 3rd person ~Liz


	9. Gifts

Rosalie's Baby

Chapter 9: Gifts

**A/N:** IMPORTANT; I WOULD LOVE FOR EVRYONE TO CHECK OUT THE IMAGES_ before _READING! (There on my profile)

**(Rosalie's POV)**

It was nice idea to have a Baby-shower, the thought seemed natural almost human. Exactly what I needed feeling a fraction of a human not a… disgusting monster. Now I felt before my human life took a dramatic turn, I was just in the edge to everything I wanted; needed to make my vampire life full. Even as I was nailed to a wheel-chair with a tubes pressed to my skin in the living room I was happy.

Something that before was impossible.

The large white house was decorated for the occasion. Pairs of glass cinnamon scented candles on the coffee table. The same cinnamon candles adorned the front porch, highlighting the entrance. I could definably smell the cinnamon perfectly, sweet like sugar yet with a spice of bitterness. Alice's' great idea was in place light turquoise colored stars hung from above invisible string attached to the celling.

Numerous amounts of fuchsia roses and white ones held together, I could almost taste the flowery smell in tip of my tongue.

Esme was making some snacks for the human, Emily and me probably too. I wondered if the twins. We're half-human I truly wished they we're. There was perfume was in the air, it was the kind I used (Chanel) though a softer fragrance. Alice did make this a well decorated baby shower. But as always she was genius at these types of things.

The guests had all arrived. Not too many, the Denali's, Bella, Alice, and Esme and Emily. If you counted myself that would be eight people.

Alice clapped her slender hands, calling attention. "I'm sure we're all excited for Rose, and do we have some words for her?" Bella grinned her now exquisite brown wavy hair falling in front of her.

She stood making eye-contact with me, "Rosalie, I am very grateful to you, you helped me very much. I owe you one and I'll help with anything." Bella told me. I was starting to like Bella she may have chosen the life I would've denied but she still she was glad with her decision stuck with it and didn't regret it.

"Of course, Bella. I would've helped anyone in the same place." She flashed me another smile to which I mimicked.

Tanya stood next, then Kate, and Carmen. All saying their thoughts and amusement that I was having twins. It was time for opening the gifts. Alice squealed excitement handing me a large purple box. It was from her. It was a competed outfit for two, unisex, white with blue stars on the collar and tiny boots, there we're also two necklaces' made of diamonds it dazzled fragments of green light coming through the crystals.

"I loved this!" I told Alice holding up the diamond hearts. Esme had joined us she patted Alice for her choice of gift.

Alice was dancing in joy that I loved her gift as much; she jumped giving me a kiss in the cheek. "I know, I saw it in France last time and simply had to get two, I was going to give the other to Jasper but I'm sure he'll survive the letdown." We all laughed.

Bella gave me a burned CD; she said she was helping Edward compose for the babies. That was a nice idea. Tanya's gift was snow-white large cashmere quilt bought in Europe. Kate and Carmen arrange their gifts coming from both of them, a crib. I still couldn't believe it, a crib we hadn't even thought of that. They carried it upstairs to an empty bedroom next to mine and Emmett's. Emily gave me a gift similar to Alice except it was a charm bracelet like the one Jacob made for Bella; she said it brought good-luck. And good-luck was just what I needed.

Esme's gift was so adorable, (two) one piece baby clothes with the words: BEST GRANDMA written in light-yellow. I thanked everyone for the lovely time, especially Alice for pulling it all together. Finally me, Bella, Esme and Alice we're alone the day had gone by quick very fast. Emmett Edward, Jasper—even Carlisle had left to not interrupted the celebration.

"Thanks, Alice." I said once more as Alice pushed the wheelchair back to the basement.

"Please Rosalie, anything that gives an excuse for a celebration is granted." Alice tossed the black tresses back with a dazzling smile.

"You got that right, Alice." Bella giggled softly from behind. I nodded in agreement, but I very much approved of Alice's enthusiastic personality. Bella would always be infuriated that Alice was throwing a party before notifying her. I laid my head gently back on the pillow. Alice readjusted it. I was very exhausted I kept telling myself this was what I wanted, no _needed_. "Will let you sleep." I could feel a light squeeze to my shoulders before Alice and Bella disappear. I closed my eyes, my long eye-lashes brushing my skin.

Even when vampires are unable to sleep, I pretend, pretend that my mind is blank and that point-less hours pass in a blur. This was one of the large list of human tings I missed. I was starting to miss Emmett it had been a while since he had gone to where ever Jasper, Carlisle, and Edward had taken him.

I blinked, the normal room atmosphere stared back, dull faded gray walls, and orange tiles a regular appearance for an unused basement. Well, unused till now. The tormenting pain right at this time was not making me scream in protest. A private smile came to my face, the bump was there. My hand reached to the gentle fabric around the stomach. The good-luck bracelet, from Emily flew down.

My big thumb and index finger squeezed the tiny wolf than hung form one of the many charms. It was hard to believe that in 16 days two pulsing heartbeats rang quietly inside my stomach. At times where Emmett wasn't with me; like now, I would distract myself listening to the astonishing sound. That lead me to another interesting thought; this babies would need names. I made a mental note to make Emmett buy a name book.

**A/N: **Hoped everyone loved the pictures. Of things to tell me: was the chapter okay? Did you like the pictures? AND I know what I'm going to write the next chapter but do you have any ideas! Would really appreciate if you tell me some ideas for future chapters! Thanks so much for reading and REVIEW**!**


	10. Names

Rosalie's baby

**A/N**; Thanks so much every1 reading! This chapter isn't 1 of the best, sorry please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

Chapter 10: Names

**(Rosalie's POV)**

"Its nerve wrecking," I heard Jasper mummer to the others. Everyone besides me and Emmett we're in the living room. "Every time Emmett suggests an idea, Rosalie slaps him and screams for him to not talk."

I hissed. Vampire hearing made it impossible to have any conversation to be _private_. Though if only advanced senses would be the best thing about vampire I would be ecstatic: there were also more talented vampires like Alice, Jasper, and Edward.

The stupid mind reading, not even thoughts we're safe. Edward's immediate chuckled came after the thought. Followed by Bella, "What is it Edward?"

"Rosalie…" He started. My fingers wrapped themselves burring into my ears. Emmett was dog-ear folding the corner of a page, from the name book he'll recently bought.

Dimples carved his cheeks, as his brilliant amber irises met my eyes. "Baby, I have the name." he looked back at the book in his hands. Last time he told me of a name, it was ridicules. Who would ever think to name their child a human food name: Chip? That word reminded me too much of the skunk smelling _Chocolate Chip_ cookies.

The tucking sound came, my fingertips drummed on the wood. The last list of names coming from Emmett I wasn't proud of. "This better be good." I warned.

"Oh it is," he replied full excitement filling his voice. "Fawn the name comes from old French. And it means." Emmett paused checking the book. "A young deer." My husband's voice was quiet not as enthusiastic this time.

My mouth flew open and my forehead creased. Was Emmett actually considering the name? This had to be part of a joke. "Really? A young deer."

"It sounds cool." He defended. With a good force I pressed my lips, my right hand carved as I gave Emmett a knock on the head. "Ouch. You can just say you don't like it, babe." I rolled my golden irises tugging my blonde hair behind an ear.

"Hand me the book." Emmett looked up offended but tossed me the name book. The first pages started with _A_ names. I read out loud the list, for Emmett, myself and everyone in the living room to hear. "These are the most popular names for boys," I declared. My eyes scanned the hundreds of names. "The mutt is in the top list." I declared. Who would ever guess Jacob was the 1st name.

"Jacob?" Esme said quickly maybe as dumbfounded as me. "Well, if one of the children, I suppose—" I didn't let her finish. There wasn't a way my child would ever be named after a dog.

"Don't count on it Esme."

"Yes Esme, Rosalie would never let a child of hers be named after a dog." Edward's teasing velvety voice said putting my thoughts in words. There was a round of chuckles coming from everyone.

Nessie's soft voice broke the laughter. "Why not, Jacob is a pretty name." No it's not, I mentally argued. Edward didn't say my thoughts out loud.

"Keep reading, Rose." Emmett suggested. I nodded inclining my head back to the book.

"Ethan, Michael, Jayden—"

"Those names are too modern," I was about to scream at Emmett when Bella beat me to it.

"We are in the 21st century." She interjected helpfully. "Besides personally I don't think antique names are right for a baby."

"I agree." Alice high-pitched voice announced.

Emmett shook his head violently, I could already tell today would be a very long 24 hours. "I don't like those names." I took a breath shooting a death glare at Emmett, he answered with a shrug. He could be very stubborn and childish when he wanted to.

I threw the name back at him. It was a second about to hit the top part of his head when his hands caught it. "Fine. You pick some names." I knew there was no use his list would never have a name I would consider.

Emmett arched an eyebrow after a quick peek to a page. "Huh this is weird. Isabella is on the top of the list. Hear that Edward your name is not well liked."

"Mmm..." was Edward's response from the couch.

"Just keep reading. No more interruptions." I snapped the last part for the noisy group of vampires downstairs.

"It says… Sophia, Emma, Olivia, Ava, Emily, Madison, Chloe, Mia, Addison, Elizabeth, Ella, Natalie, Samantha, Alexis, Lily, Grace, Hailey, Alyssa, Lillian—" There was a small giggle coming from the living room, it sounded like entire family was betting how long this would take.

I interrupted, "Lillian that's my middle name: what does it mean?"

Emmett patiently glared down at the book." It's the Latin form for Lily and in English a variation of Lily and Ann. Okay more names: Hannah, Avery, Leah, Gabriella…" Emmett glanced up waiting to see if any names caught my attention. "Like any?"

"Not particularly, there all girls names. Don't you think will have a boy?"

"No."

I inhaled and out haled through my nose. "We still need a backup plan."

"Just in case." Alice added swiftly, she was probably less than ten yards away. For the last moments that we, _we_ as in everyone in this house has been trying to find decent names, but so far we all hate everyone's ideas. Just as I guessed Alice's new knee high Marc Jacob black boots punched the floor. She skipped toward Emmett. Emmett saw her and raised the book five feet from her salon done pitch black curls.

Alice reached to get it, her hands jumped like a monkey swinging. I couldn't help but smile, sure Emmett was an idiot, Alice was annoying, but they we're family. My family even if I didn't like them all at times. Which happened often, I was to self-centered and vain to care much about everyone else.

"Emmett, give me that." Emmett laughed running with Alice right on his steps. Emmett exited and Alice ran behind. "Emmett. Emmett. Em—mmett. Emmett! EMMETT!"

"Hey it's not my fault you're so short."

It was my turn to yell at Emmett. "If you don't come back here in _five_ seconds…" I didn't have to finish my threat Emmett slammed the door Alice stepped with the books in hand.

Alice flipped through pages faster than a cheetah. The detail of white pages we're clear with my vision. I wrote a list of possible names; I very much liked Alice taste than Emmett's. I reviewed the paper one last time. I liked the name Andrew Emmett (finally something right said) told me that Andrea if it was a girl was the female version.

_Name;_

_Girl: -Lillian, -Ivonne, -Fawn (Emmett's stupid idea) -Andrea_

_Boy; Andrew, Alexander, Timothy_

"Thank goodness we settled that." Emmett said. I nodded.

"If not we would of all burned ourselves." Emmett laughed. "You know a few hours ago, when you suggested the name Chip I was ready to murderer you."

His right lip went down. "Of course Rose, sorry bout' that." I smirked that why I loved my teddy bear so much: he was so _easily_ controlled.

**A/N**: This chapter was a little rushed, but I had a very busy week with school and all that. Didn't want to let anyone wait too long….Anyway thanks so much for reading and if you hit that review button you'll make my day! I really need idea for future chapters so any little thought you have, I would be super happy if you shared it with me Should I get a Beta?REVIEW!


	11. Strange werewolves

Rosalie's baby

**Disclaimer**: I don't own twilight.

(Emmett's POV)

Chapter 11: Strange werewolves

Today had been a little harsh. Okay maybe that's an understatement: it was _freakishly_ crazy. Come on I love Rosalie and all but, she's so skeptical. I don't see anything wrong with the name Fawn, yeah so it's literally means a young deer. There's nothing wrong with it. Huh, that made me wonder.

I hunch my back forward; it was currently touching the orangey walls. "Hey, Rose is Fawn a girl name or a boy name."

My Rose was humming to herself, her unreal features made contrasting effects with her snowy skin. She was ignoring me; I knew she hated the name. But there we're going to be two little kids. "Rose?"

She spoke from underneath the magazine she had the other day. "How do you expect me to know? Come on Emmett, I can't believe you actually consider that name. Get it in your mind no Fawn. I thought we already discussed this." Whatever Rosy, this battle is still not lost. I could feel her glace as I slide outside.

"Okay Rose, I'll be back soon."

"You and Rosalie need _therapy_." Alice said as I came through the door less kitchen entrance. Her small structure made herself as innocent and weak, I snorted at the thought. She was an annoying little pixie. She was standing against the fridge wearing an annoying grin.

"Ha, so funny." Alice looked at me shaking her head. "Well, you and Jasper need _lives_." I countered crossing my arms.

Her eyebrows puckered together. "Why do we need lives? At least we don't act like some uncontrollable freaks. Or crazy name-obsessed vampires."

I stared at her for a moment. "You know wha—," Jasper flew past me before I could diss my little psychic sister.

"Nice one, Allie." Jasper whispered kissing the top part of Alice's black hair. "Emmett what do you have to say now that you'll my lovely wife who just proved your complete non-sense?" I heard the windy chimes of Alice's laughter.

Seriously this two need lives.

"I have to say you two need a life for yourself. All you do—" I pointed my finger at Jasper. "Is worry how everyone else feels—and Alice only sees visions of other people's vision. I say you two need to put some thought on your own life."

They glared at me. Jasper hissed and Alice placed a hand on her shoulder. "Emmett!" a new voice screamed. I didn't want know who it belong to but I already knew. "Why are you always so rude with your brother and sister?" Esme hissed from somewhere in the house maybe her upstairs room.

"Sorry." Both my two non-having-a-life adoptive siblings rolled their identical honey eyes. A howl suddenly filled the atmosphere. Jasper and Alice immediately tensed, Alice shut her eyes an indication she getting one of her physic visions.

I raced to the door, wondering what the intense barking from one of our now Werewolf BFF's belong to. Rose hated the wolfs she made that evident, I didn't much dislike them. Well, maybe that stupid one named Paul who snapped at me back when Bella was still human.

It was Jacob. His hind legs reached toward the forest. He was in a protective pose. Ready to attack at any minute. I didn't get it weren't the wolfs at peace with us because of all the imprint crap.

He barked again, a blood piercing sound. Jacob's dark eyes stared past me, tighten with a vicious anger. The brownish fur was stand from his body. What was going on here?

I was about to talk, when Edward's push stopped me mid-way. He flew past me standing a few inches from Jacob sharp teeth.

"Mongrel, listen it's not what you're thinking." Edward snapped with full hissing toward the crazy wolf. Jacob trading stares between me and Edward, his head shot up. "Yes it's true. But let us explain first." Edward answered probably an unspoken question from Jacob.

"What's the hell's going on?" I asked when a quick silence followed after Edward's words.

Edward didn't leave from where he was he spoke his back to me. "Renesmee showed Jacob a vision of Rosalie. Jacob figured on his own we we're trying to make more vampires and concluded Rosalie should be destroyed."

My mind collapsed did this weird smelling werewolf think he could touch Rose without going through me first.

Obviously he did.

Alice and Jasper joined us outside. Jasper spoke quickly. "Jacob please let us explain. It's not what it seems. Carlisle on his way here right now."

Jacob's violent posed reflexed a bit more calm. We stayed in the same spot until Carlisle's car stopped on the drive way. Carlisle came toward us still wearing his doctor clothes. He started explain to the morron Jacob about everything. Jacob didn't phase into a human; he glared at Carlisle and a few times took side glances at me.

"So you see Jacob I am helping my daughter Rosalie. To achieve what she wants. I see no danger; I anticipate the children will be half-vampire half-human so they can be taught as Edward and Bella's daughter Nessie."

Edward grunted his teeth together. At that moment I wished I could hear Jacob's stupid thoughts to have an excuse to finish him up.

"What's he thinking?" I asked never taking my eyes of the reddish wolf.

"His confused about the children and is not sure if Carlisle is quite sure if they'll hold a threat to humans or not."

I continued to listen to Carlisle talk more to Jacob. A few wary howls came down deep from the woods. They must have belonged to Leah and Seth. At end Jacob sighed but said he would be watching the kids until he was sure they didn't show threat to humans.

After that he disappeared swiftly to the words. Jasper and Edward shared a glace; I ignored it and panted back to Rosalie. Just as I guessed she heard everything Jacob said.

"Of course our children will never harm humans." She said the second I skipped inside the basement.

"I know stupid wolf." I replied Rosie nodded. At the same time a thought occurred to me: we're we _really_ sure these creatures wouldn't turn into bloody murderers. Rosalie's lovely butterscotch colored eyes glared at me and I knew she was asking herself the same thing.

**A/N**: Sorry for the waiting, I was waiting for inspiration to find me. :P what did everyone think of this chapter loved it hated it? Keep reading, very few chapter till the twins are born! Review!


	12. Anger management

Rosalie's baby

Disclaimer; I do not own twilight

**A**/**N**: Thanks so much to everyone reviewing and reading this story! Special thanks to LovleyTime and Trinideanfan! You two helped me write this chapter.

(Emmett's POV)

Chapter 12; Anger management

I was distracting myself with all the sounds of the house. As usual the Seth werewolf was chewing happily Esme's human non-edible-to-me crap.

"Man, this is good." He muttered

Esme nodded, "Thank you, Seth. Do you want to bring Leah some? I'm sure she's hungry." I turned away from them; Esme was so motherly always worrying about everyone. Rose was as usual in the basement Carlisle was examining her. And both of them and encouraged me to take a break from there and come to the house.

I sighed. I would much rather be with her. I flipped the channels not worrying to see them. I felt so strange how things had taken a course since I agreed to let Rose try to get pregnant. It was an insane and a stupid idea.

Everyone knew it.

Everyone _expect her_. Inside I felt angry, useless and as if my precious Rosalie had only days left on this earth. I was gripping the remote control so hard the little buttons we're starting to pop up. I loosed my grip. Life was simply to complicating ever since the day she asked me.

If only I hadn't agreed. If only I would've convinced her otherwise like adopting a human baby. Sure it wouldn't be biological but whatever it was still a kid. Wasn't that what she wanted all along?

"Emmett," Esme said softly. My head snapped her direction. Esme was biting her lower lip and having a worried expression on her delicate face.

"Yeah?" My tone sounded sharper than I intended it to be. Esme didn't flinch she just had this comprehending look in her warm gold irises.

"Would you like to hunt?" Seth was gone I hadn't noticed.

"Yeah." It was much better than staying here and continue looking at Rosalie's weak face. We ran without a word till the boundary that separated Washington from Canada came to view. Then both Esme and I trailed of on our own direction. I managed to get three grizzlies and a mountain lion before I met Esme back at the same spot we've stopped.

It was on the way back to the house. Esme spoke to me.

"Emmett, dear I know you're worried about Rosalie. I can't tell you I know how you feel but I do know that Rosalie wants this so much more than you think." I looked at Esme she starred back at me. Esme could easily pass a young woman in her twenties yet her knowledge of the world was so much larger than those years.

She adjusted her Carmel locks which were held tightly on a pony tail. Before she started again she gave me her unique dimpled smile. "I know how it feels to want something and not be able to have it. You remember the story how Carlisle found me?"

I nodded. "Yeah you wanted to jump down a cliff."

"Do you know why I wanted to jump?"

I thought for a second. "Yes because your child died." Then I understood. "You're saying that you would also give anything to have a child?"

Esme shrugged her petite shoulders. "You can think that, I guess. I more than anything want _that_ tiny baby back. But that can't happen." She looked like her heart-shaped face would me soaked with tears if she could cry.

"But Esme she's risking her own life for this child." I corrected myself. "Well children, don't you see how weak she's getting?

"Rosalie's a fighter." She says quietly.

I ignored her. "And..and.. I'm just standing there not able to do anything!" I let out an angry cry jamming my fist in a huge tree. No matter how hard I pressed my fist the touch felt like the touch of a feather.

Esme placed one hand on my shoulder. "I don't know what to say. I just know everything will turn out fine. Thats what you have to do Emmett trust Rosalie."

For the rest of the run it was silent.

"Hey," I left Esme down stairs with Carlisle. Now I swiftly closed the door. Standing just a few feet from Rose. It had only been three days since the crazy stuff that happened with the werewolves and Rose seemed so different. So delicate her ash-white face appeared even whiter than normally.

It was as if the children were sucking the life out of her as the due date approached. I could feel my head starting to heat with anger. _Calm down, Emmett the least she needs right now is being stressed out_.

"Emmett." Rosalie says calmly with a half-smile pressed in her flawless face. The smile looked like it was giving her pain.

"Shhh, babe its okay."

She rolled her eyes. "Emmett, I'm fine. Alice is already planning on how to decorate the kids bedroom. Isn't that amazing?"

I tried to make out a smile. "Yeah it is. Where is she anyways?

"Alice, Bella, and Nessie went shopping for decorations, paint, etc."

"Oh. So Rose is there anything you need?" _Anything to help you not_ _die, I added silently in my mind._ I waited patiently for her response still standing a feet or two away. It was absurd but too me it looked like getting closer to her would make her even worse.

Rose pressed her hand to the large stomach she now had. "Well, do you remember when we went to Europe to renew our wedding vows?"

"I do." I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "What does that have to do with anything?" I did remember the aquamarine water, the days we went out exploring and finally when we renewed our vows.

Rose glanced up at me. "Once when we we're exploring down the city and there was a bad smell. That grossed me out completely."

"Yeah it was this human food with some eggs and this spices I never heard about. Wait, your carving that?"

She nodded with a tiny amount of embarrassment, "Yes Carlisle said it would be great for my health to eat that."

If this meant she would feel better I would comb the planet looking for that food. "I get you. Where exactly do I get this food?"

"Carlisle was doing some research where to did it the closest from here and it turns out Canada has some."

"That's fine, I'm going right now." I jumped close to Rosalie and planted a kiss on her cheek before spiriting down to get my car. Rosalie would feel better I had a tiny bit of hope on that.

"How does it taste?" I asked. Rose chewed furiously for moment before answering. Her face already looked better and her dull yellow eyes were starting to brighten. I was so glad for this reaction I could have picked her up and started running around in circles.

"It doesn't taste unpleasant but not very appetizing either." Rosalie placed another piece of the thing in her mouth and continued to chew.

I stared blankly at her just letting my eyes see her. Maybe Esme was right Rosalie was a fighter, I needed to trust her. I just had to hope for now that would be true.

**A**/**N**: Sorry for the waiting it was going to be a month now that I hadn't updated! Please review!  
Everyone who reads please review my goal is to have 80 reviews by the time this story ends.

I'm looking for a beta reader! So if you want a sneak peak to the chapter before anyone else here's the chance. All I ask is that you have the time to edit and fix mistakes in my story!


	13. Problems

**Rosalie's baby**

**A/N**: Hey readers! Long wait sorry. Hope this chapter makes up for the waiting. A million thanks to my beta reader Trinideanfan! Check out her story, you won't be disappointed.

Chapter 13: Problems

I looked past the pain. Maybe I was losing sight of everything that mattered. For one thing I had never expected to be subjected to this degree of agony. All the times I wondered how Bella must have felt when she was carrying little Nessie came back to me. It was ten times worse than I could ever have imagined.

I shut my eyes, and took in a breath of fresh air. It was better for Emmett not to see me like this. I wanted him to believe that I was enduring the pain just fine. One of the things I've always been good at is masquerading, at least when I wanted to that is. When Royce had asked me to marry him I had feigned affection. I had even convinced myself that I liked him enough to marry him that he would make the perfect prince.

Pretending to Emmett wasn't any different. Right now, dying was a better option than any more fights about my resistance. Regardless of what anyone said or thought, I would accomplish what I had yearned for all along: bringing children into the world.

"Rosalie…"The voice seemed distant, but everything seemed removed from me these days. I snapped a single lid open, blinking to lessen the discomfort the light caused my sensitive eyes. It was Bella.

She walked hesitantly toward me. Her entire body screaming anxiety, from the frown between her petite brows, to her lips pressed so tightly together. Even the brownish waves of her now perfect hair seemed stressed and panicked.

"Rosalie…I— I..."

"Bella, please it's fine." It took me a full minute to process the fact that the strange, raspy voice that responded to Bella's concern was my own.

"How are you holding up?" Bella's voice was uneasy as she tugged the warm blanket closer to my skin. I was so glad that Alice had dragged Emmett away to buy more supplies for the babies' bedroom. He didn't need to see my mask fall, my pretense end and my true feelings surface.

"I don't know."I whispered again shutting both my eyes. Bella inhaled sharply beside me.

"It's killing Edward to hear your thoughts. At one point, it looked like he was suffering with you. Rose, I just…Is this really worth it?"

"Bella, of all the people who I thought would dislike the idea of this, I would never have imagined you would say that. Didn't you fight for Nessie?"

Bella was silent.

"Didn't you?" I pressed relentlessly, locking eyes with her.

She nodded. "Yes.." She looked away from me before speaking again. "You're right. But it's different, being on the outside looking in just makes you see things from another point of view."

I shrugged. Bella grimaced and sat down. Carlisle knocked and entered the room a moment later. He was just as worried as Bella and shared the same tense demeanor.

Everyday this had to be done; Carlisle would measure the size of my stomach to predict how many days remained before my twins were born.

Bella stood, helping me into a more upright position on the bed that had become my prison. She held me tightly while Carlisle withdrew the instrument used to measure me from his right pocket. I cringed at the icy touch of the metal, although it was no surprise as everything now felt insanely hot to me since my pregnancy.

"You're exactly thirty inches." Carlisle's tone was objective. "A week at most till they're born." Less than seven days. Carlisle lowered me slowly and carefully back into a prone position. "Is there anything you'd like, Rose?"

He voice was kind, no longer the doctor, now just the worried father. Then his honey eyes found Bella's and they exchanged a glance. I ignored it. It didn't matter what they thought.

"No."

Carlisle nodded and Bella turned her head back to me for a millisecond before dashing out the door with him.

Bella and Carlisle's footsteps echoed in my ears then there was the silence.

"How is she?" Esme was panicked. I knew because of the way her soft voice rose to an above normal octave.

"The same." Edward answered and Bella sighed.

"Well, she seems hopeful, and I feel like everything will be all right. My pregnancy was just as bad and look, Renesmee and I are still here."

Bella was wrong. I wasn't hopeful. I was certain. I knew I would and could do this and no one was going to prove me wrong.

"How about a light pink?" Emmett's voice was very close since he and Alice were decorating the babies' room. Everyone in the family was also adding their input about how it should look.

I sighed. I would love to be there too, screaming at Emmett, telling him we needed an objective color for the walls...

"We don't know if both of them will be girls." murmured Jasper. Sometimes I thought him and could really be twins.

"Huh. Then what about purple?"

Everyone let out exasperated sighs at Emmett's poor taste. Fortunately, Carlisle saved the day.

"How about light blue, Em? It doesn't really favor one gender."

I agreed. But. Emmett, well, I wasn't so sure. I crossed my fingers and waited for his reply.

"NO! Blue is for boys. 'We don't now if they're going to be boys.' Right, Jazz? "

Emmett imitated Jasper's tone perfectly and I could picture him mimicking Jasper while making air quotes.

I felt better, somehow. Even when he was not by my side, Emmett had that effect on me. Sharing my problems with Emmett, rather than facing them alone, always eased the burden. The pain and stiffness were there alright, but listening to Emmett and focusing on the argument upstairs, managed to help me ignore it.

After a moment of silent thought, Esme came up with something.

"Yellow?"

Bang!

The sound stopped everyone from answering. The front door had crashed open and my nose registered the smell of our visitor.

"Hey Bells." Why was the irritating mongrel always here?

"Jacob, what did Seth smell?"

It was Edward who spoke and it never failed to irritate me how he always knew what was going on before anyone else. Was it my imagination or was his tone low and anxious?

"You bloodsuckers remember when those royal vampires came?" I hissed at Jacob's question. Yet again, I was a little ticked at Edward's mind reading ability since he would no doubt hear the cursing I was giving the dog that would be his son in law.

"The Volturi." Alice breathed the word on a whisper. The room became as silent as a tomb except for the rapid thumps from Jacob and Nessie's heartbeats. No, this was wrong. The Volturi couldn't have come back yet. They just couldn't.

"The Volturi what?" Emmett demanded.

Jasper's talent came into effect. Despite everything that was happening, I was feeling calm, relaxed, even unworried. Damn, my brother was better than Valium and Prozac combined!

"Explain Jake, please." I heard Bella say.

Yes, please dog explain.

"Seth was hunting on the western side of the Canadian border and came upon a different scent."

"By different what do you mean?" asked Carlisle.

"That the smell wasn't familiar. It didn't belong to any of you guys. When I heard Seth I rushed over and knew it belonged to one of those vampires."

Jasper's power was starting to decrease as his own anxiety rose.

"How do you know that?" Someone gritted their teeth, most likely the mutt. "Damn, you freakin' vampires want to know everything." he stopped. "When that vampire... the one named Aro asked to meet Nessie and me, while muscle guy here went with Bella, the two other vampires he came with followed. The scent belonged to one of them."

"Felix or Demetri." Esme whispered. It wasn't a question. It had to be one of them. But what could they be doing here? Somehow word must have escaped that I was pregnant.

The soft, feather-light pillow seemed to harden into the texture of solid stone beneath me.

"Do you think...?" Carlisle was speaking slowly.

"No way. How could they know?" Emmett interjected, I noticed the worry in his tone and my forehead wrinkled. It wasn't possible for the Volturi to find out. I was unaware of any enemies besides Irina. The room became silent and tense. An entire minute passed without sound.

"They don't know."

Huh? What's Alice talking about now?

"It's a test. Seems like Caius is still determined for the secret to stay just that, a secret." I could picture her sharing a look with Edward.

"I had a vision, just now. It's Felix. He'll be coming today and – ."

Emmett's familiar, rough voice interrupted. "Whoa, holy shit, today? We have get Rose out of here!"

Vampire mind or not, the next few minutes passed in a blur of activity. Emmett was at full speed as he ran to my side. I had to grin, despite the discomfort, as he tried so hard to be gentle with me. He rushed me to the hummer that was waiting outside and swiftly slid me into the passenger side before wordlessly running back to the house. I guess he was looking for the car keys when Carlisle stopped his frantic search. I had to concentrate for a couple seconds before I could decipher the words.

"But Carlisle, if they find out about the experiment, about the babies, we have no idea we they'll do. You know the Volturi better than I do. They would do anything to maintain the status quo."

I shook my head impatiently. An argument, great. Carlisle was using his calm doctor voice, a marked contrast to Emmett's agitated tone.

"Listen, what we have no idea about is how Rosalie is going to react for the next few days. She needs to be monitored...evaluated. That's not going to be possible if I'm not with her it's."

My fingers easily covered my ears. I didn't want to hear anymore so, in typical Rosalie fashion, I decided to ignore them. Instead I glanced down at my stomach, placing a hand tenderly over my babies. I was huge. Now I completely understood Bella when she said she couldn't see her feet. I wondered, would my body ever be the same? I looked outside the window and, for the first time in months noticed the weather. It was Spring already, there was even a tiny bit of warm sunlight.

"Rose? You okay?" Emmett's voice jerked me from my reverie.

"I'm perfect, Em. What are we doing?" I mastered the art of pretending everything was fine. Emmett took my hand and dropped a light kiss on my knuckles.

"I'm staying here, Rosie. Carlisle will be coming with you. That's just better for you and the babies."

"Okay." I replied, ignoring the uneasy tension leaving him, when a Volturi member would be felt wrong, horribly wrong.

As Carlisle drove off, like a bat out of hell, to wherever we would be hiding I twisted a finger around one of my blonde curls and glanced at my reflection. The shine was completely gone from my golden locks. Vain as I was, even at this moment, running for my life and the life of my children, forced to leave my husband behind, I was not thinking about important things. I was worried about the health of my hair. It was the only way I could hold on to my sanity. Seven days, or less, that's what kept me going.

**A/N:** Wow what's going to happen? You'll never know if i don't have 58 reviews! Has anyone seen the breaking dawn movie? So sad the series is ending. Anyway till my next update...


	14. This is only the start

Rosalie's baby

**A/N**: I updated so quickly for me anyway! All thanks to the inspiration the reviews you guys game me. Thanks so much enjoy another chapter. Again, thanks so much Trinideanfan for beta reading this.

Chapter 14: This is only the start

Seriously why did the freakin' Volturi always have to show up? I mean, it's like we're their only concern. Hello! There are other vampires wreaking havoc in the world! Edward, heartless jerk that he was, was extremely amused by my angry thoughts. I turned my head just slightly to see Bella, Alice and Edward, each with their own expression, sitting close together on the sofa.

Bella was raising her arms back in forth. I could see the weird material of her shield as she stretched it farther and farther each time. Even after seeing it many times, it was still hard to describe, even to myself. The best analogy I could come up with was kind of like a rubber band except mostly white and translucent. It was invisible to most human and immortal eyes yet clear as day to me.

Maybe when this nightmare was over and Rose was safe again I might care enough to find out why that was. Right now I couldn't care less. Alice was just well... being Alice. Her dark gold eyes were locked on the coffee table. Since there wasn't a dress or clothing catalogue on it I figured she was probably having a vision. Edward looked prepared, I guess you could say. He kept glancing from the T.V. to Bella.

The cellphone in my hand seemed to become hot. I stared down on it. Was it too late to call Rose? Could Felix hear from this distance? Instead of trying to test my theories I ignored the phone. The football game on the T.V. wasn't holding my attention. My favorite teams weren't playing and even if they were, nothing could get my mind off Rose and the risk of something going terribly wrong.

Ugh! Why couldn't Felix just show up, see Nessie and be done with it? The freakin' Volturi never did anything the easy way. Speaking of Nessie, where was she anyway?

"Sleeping." Edward answered looking up the stairs then back at me. I nodded.

"I see him." Esme's voice was low and worried from her position inside the kitchen. The four of us flew to her side. Esme's ash-colored hand was pressed to the window. I looked over her shoulder and caught my first glimpse of Felix since the last Volturi confrontation.

Even though he must have been at least thirty miles away, to my vampire eyes he might as well have been in front of me. Over six feet tall, with dark hair that made the pallor that was normal for any vampire seem extreme on his cold flesh, Felix looked the part of a Volturi assassin. He was walking slowly, drifting along the moist ground toward the house.

Bella inhaled unnecessarily beside me. She was nervous. She always reverted back to her human mannerisms when she was nervous or worried.

"We should get Renesmee." She never took her eyes off Felix as she spoke.

"Yes." Edward agreed and left before a hundredth of a second could pass.

"It'll be fine." Alice suddenly spoke up.

"Of course." Esme replied before any of us had the chance. Five minutes went by. Edward returned with Nessie in his arms and we all went outside. A united front as always.

"What's happening Daddy?" Nessie looked confused as she clutched Edward's neck tighter.

"Someone's here to see you Ness." His words were calm, meant to soothe.

Would it hurt Felix to just run here? It would make things a lot simpler, not to mention quicker. That way Rose and Carlisle could come back. To me it was an eternity before the vampire's figure eventually appeared. He stopped about ten feet away from us. Edward nodded at him and turned toward us.

"He wants us to come toward him."

No one uttered a word but unwillingly and cautiously followed Edward as he made his way to Felix.

Felix was standing still, a pale, perfect statue sporting an aggravated and bored look on his rugged face. It was painfully clear to everyone that he really didn't want to be here. Fine with me. We didn't want him to be here either and I couldn't wait to see the back of him.

"Felix." Edward acknowledged him with a curt nod. Nessie had buried her head in his neck and refused to get down. The poor child was probably freaked out with everything.

Felix was silent for a moment before shifting his glare to Nessie. "I was sent by Aro," he said as he stared at Nessie's back with blood red eyes. Apparently the Volturi didn't bother to teach their Guard that it was rude to stare. "to make sure... everything was fine with the child."

"Everything is fine with Renesmee."Bella's voice was brusque. Felix turned his attention to her, the bored expression quickly morphing into a smirk as he winked at her.

"Pleased to hear that. Aro is right. Immortality absolutely suits you." Edward growled quietly, shooting Felix a look that would have given me pause if it had been directed at me. Felix ignored him.

"Aro also sends his best regards to his dear friend, Carlisle."

Oh shit.

"Where is the good doctor now?"Felix had abandoned his unabashed perusal of Bella's form, and his crimson eyes now glanced around in search of the Cullen patriarch. Dammit! We really should have thought of something to say if he inquired after Carlisle.

Esme stepped closer, her soft voice drawing his attention. "Rosalie and Carlisle are taking care of some business out of town. They're so sorry they couldn't make it here in time for your arrival. Unfortunately, we received news of your ... visit... so late..."

Felix looked unconvinced. "Ah, how disappointing. Aro wanted me to tell him in person. Perhaps next time."

His thin lips turned up in parody of a smile. I bit back a snarl. I really didn't like the arrogant bully and I was certain, in a fight, I could take him down easily. But that wasn't the point now. All I wanted was for him to leave, as soon as possible. Was that too much to ask for?

"Certainly." Jasper smiled and Alice nodded, seconding his sentiment.

Felix looked around again." Excellent. I'm curious though; do you still keep those werewolves?"

I grit my teeth in aggravation. Why couldn't he just shut up already? Edward tilted his head to the right and looked at Alice. Of course Felix didn't miss the exchange and neither did anyone else, except maybe little Ness.

"Shape shifters." Edward corrected turning to face Felix. "As I said before, they don't belong to us. We share their mission to respect and preserve human life."

Felix snorted." Very amusing indeed your way of... thinking. "It seemed like he changed the word at the last second. "Very well then. Aro will be delighted that everything is great with your coven."

Translation: "We don't know have anything on you yet, but we'll be watching and waiting for you slip up."

He turned his back to us and in less than a heartbeat disappeared. Why couldn't the dude just have done that before? Without much thought, I powered up the tiny black phone and punched some numbers before pressing it to my ear. It rang three times before Carlisle's answering machine came.

What the hell? Why didn't he answer? Had something happened? I knew it was a bad idea to let Rose out of my sight. I knew it! I walked to the house again following the others.

"I'll put Nessie to sleep."Bella had taken her daughter, half asleep, half scared, from her father's arms and now held her tightly as if she never wanted to let her go.

I sighed; frustration was my main emotion at the moment, followed closely by worry and fear for my wife's wellbeing. I dialed the number again. And again. And again and once more. Nothing.

"Damn it." Edward and Alice were looking at me out of the corner of their eyes.

"Tell him..."Edward spoke softly to Alice. She looked at me then looked away.

"Tell me what?" I wasn't in the mood for this. I glared at them impatiently, silently commanding them to tell me whatever they knew.

Alice moved to my side taking my hands in hers and grasping them tightly. "Em please don't get ahead of yourself with what I'm going to say." Oh-oh I didn't like where this was going. Her lips pressed together. "I had a vision about Rosalie. It was too blurry she was screaming and then..."

"And then?" My voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Her future disappeared. Like Bella's, I couldn't see a thing."

Rosalie's POV (hour earlier.)

"Are you sure staying with the Denali's is good idea? What if Felix visits them too?" As Carlisle drove swiftly at 120 miles per hour, I asked him the questions more to distract myself than anything else.

"I'm sure Rosalie. Besides, as far as I know, they're not even home. I think Tanya and the rest of them were going to visit the city where Sasha created Tanya and Kate. And of course Irina too."

Running would have been a whole lot faster but obviously in my condition it wasn't an option. I turned toward the window. The rays of sunshine reflected on my fingers like a mirror. Some would say it was beautiful.

"Carlisle..?" I was staring at the passing trees, how could the world look so peaceful when mine was falling apart.

"Yes Rosalie?"

"You said seven days or less. Could the babies be born even sooner? I mean, like tomorrow or the day after that? I know that wouldn't be ideal but would it be possible?"

I faced Carlisle waiting his reply. His marble hands were locked on the wheel and his yellow cat irises moved as he thought of what I had just said." Anything is possible, I suppose. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering."

He nodded and floored the accelerator.

The medium two story house came into view within a few minutes. It wasn't the paste white color I remembered it to be. Now it had changed to a warm brown.

"Let me help you." Carlisle raced to the passenger side door. I inched closer as his firm grip helped me out." I'm sorry we didn't have time to pack."

I restlessly sat on the leather sofa listening to what Carlisle said. His smile was wry.

"We didn't exactly know we would have been expecting a guest."

Carlisle laughed quietly to himself." True." He turned around heading to the door." Rose, I forgot my phone in the car. Will you be all right?"

"Of course."

I lied, eying the massive flat screen in front of me. The discomfort in the lower part of my abdomen was rising slowly but strongly. The pain I had successfully hidden from Carlisle in the car had doubled. I glanced around the room. Not much had changed since my last visit. The black leather seats were in the same place, as was the large glass dining table. The walls had changed from a light blue to a paper pale white.

I was having a hard time ignoring the pain. Right now it didn't seem as easy to overlook as before. Did the transformation to become a vampire even compare in torture as to this?

"Batteries dead." Carlisle said as he walked back into the room. "I'll need to buy a charger. But not now. It's not safe to leave you here."

I could feel the frustration coming from him.

"But Carlisle, how will we know when to return if they don't notify us?"

He sighed.

"Don't worry. Just relax. You need the rest."He started to walk to the hall and I felt like a complete burden. If it wasn't for me Carlisle could get that charger and we would be able to get home sooner rather than later. I turned to my right and like a bullet out of nowhere was sent straight to the shimmering tiles.

Someone screamed. It was me.

"Rose?" Carlisle was suddenly at my side, holding his hand to my cheek. There was no strength left in me to answer. This was the end.

**A:N/** Wow I'm so scared what's going to happen! Ten reviews for this chapter? Please? So ill have 76 reviews total? The quicker I get reviews the faster updates come!


	15. Birth

Rosalie's Baby

**A/N**: Fast update! I just loved writing this chapter. I hope you guys do too! Thanks Trinideanfan for reading and adding suggestions!

Chapter 15: Birth

Rosalie's POV

Imagine for just a second, the worst kind of pain you have ever experienced. Now multiply that by ten. That should give you an inkling of a fraction of the pain that I was experiencing.

Carlisle looked down me, his cat eyes focused on the huge balloon that my stomach had become. For some reason it was doing cartwheels, flipping around my frozen organs.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed it felt as if someone was stabbing me with a knife, trying to rip me open.

"It's impossible for the birth to occur right now…." Carlisle's words were a tiny whisper.

"Get them OUT!" I screeched as my nails dug into the tile floor. I heard a crack. Two vampire strong babies within me were apparently eager to make their debut.

"Rosalie, I need you to breathe." Carlisle instructed me calmly as he carried me into one of the rooms. I didn't remember him picking me up, but within seconds he had placed me on a soft bed.

I screamed at the top of my lungs again and felt crisp and cool vampire teeth slicing into my belly. Darkness began to take over. The bright room slowly faded. My lashes were at half-mast but I was still able to see Carlisle's golden hair, his head was down as he looked at my stomach.

His lips were polished with crimson blood. I wanted to stand up and frantically look for the origin of the exquisite liquid. But I didn't. I couldn't.

I should have known I wouldn't be strong enough. Perhaps in my heart of hearts I had. All along I had lied to myself, believing I had the fortitude to deliver my precious offspring. I guess I had been wrong. A life full of pain, vanity, and selfishness flashed before my eyes.

*Flashbacks*

_I am sitting in a chair, no more than five years old. My mother is brushing my short white-blonde ringlets in front of a huge mirror. My brilliant, blue eyes sparkle with pride as I gaze, enraptured with my own refection._

_I ask my mother why it was so urgent for me to go to the bank. Her reply is quick, "You'll see when you get there. Now go get dressed." She had picked the most expensive, sapphire peasant dress I owned along with a matching hat._

_I am talking to my father and notice a young, handsome man staring at me. Our eyes meet and the man smiles crookedly._

_Vera looks completely happy. Her baby in her arms, her husband's arm around her waist. The flood of envy drowns me._

_Painful memories make their way into my mind, almost too fast to understand. Flashes in my mind's eye. The feeling of confusion, degradation, and complete shock in a girl lying on the cold, frozen ground. Suddenly shock and confusion are replaced by unforgettable agony in a bright room. _

_Wasted years spent wandering, miserably, alongside Carlisle, Esme, and Edward as I speculate where my life took the wrong turn. _

_The moment the bear growled at me and my quick snapping of its throat. _

_Watching a beautiful, curly-haired man with dimples that showed even while he grimaced in pain._

_Thinking my life was perfect when I found Emmett. The remorse of never being able to conceive a child._

_The unsettling feelings Bella aroused in me when she entered our lives. James taking in the wrong scent. Bella's scent._

_The ensuing cat and mouse game. My complaints to Esme. "She's not one of us. What's Edward thinking?"_

_Calling Edward and informing him of Bella's death, only to be told later that it was a mistake. Hating Bella even more for wanting to become one of us after she had everything that I craved._

_The fight with the Newborns._

_Bella's weak voice over the phone asking me for my help. Aro's curiosity about Renesmee._

_Simple satisfying memories with Emmett. A shared glance followed by a sweet, possibly final kiss. Asking Emmett to talk to talk to Carlisle about finding a way to make my body suited to hold a child to Carlisle. The subsequent events. _

_Every vision, every memory, lead to this moment. This outcome._

*End of Flashbacks*

My body became still. I could see Carlisle wrapping his hands around a blanket. He placed it just a few centimeters away to my right. I couldn't believe it. My mind couldn't process what just had happened.

I was a mother. Finally. My whole purpose in life was complete. I wanted to reach out and cradle that precious bundle in my arms. Fatigue kept me immobile.

"Rose, we're not finished." Of course, the other child. I stared to my right as much as my eyes would allow. My child didn't cry. Its tiny hands reached up.

It didn't matter anymore that I wouldn't survive this. All that mattered were my two angels coming safely into this world. Mere seconds seemed like an eternity to me.

The second twin was covered in thick blood as Carlisle placed it softly next to its sibling.

Carlisle then came to me. His venom was spreading throughout my belly. My stomach was starting to come together. I wanted to stop him. I wanted to tell him to kill me. But how do you say that if your voice is lost?

My eyes shut.

"Rose?" His voice was so far away, but so pleading. His arms pressed wistfully against my defeated chest.

"It's over Carlisle. Thank you." I wanted to say those few words, but, like I said before, there was no strength left in me. Not a single drop. I couldn't see Carlisle but I could sense his actions.

He exhaled. "You're going to be fine." It sounded like he was trying to convince himself not me. I filled my mind with images of Emmett. First the ones when he was human, then as an immortal. I knew this was the end of me anyway. If I could go back in time when I was human, I wouldn't change a thing.

I would have still planned on marrying Royce. I would've still saved Emmett from the bear. And, most importantly, I would have gone through this pregnancy and birth without a second thought.

Not that I would ever have the chance to go back in time. But I guess that's what happens when you know your minutes are numbered. I was numb. There was not any sense of emotion or feeling in my body.

I imagined what my body looked from the outside. My pearl-white dress stained with blood, and my hands wrapped around them on top of my stomach. My face would've still been perfect. Ivory colored and with precise symmetry.

I wished I could've said goodbye to Emmett though. He would be fine without me. Maybe even find another mate.

No. Even I couldn't make myself believe that outrageous lie. Emmett would never replace me. I trusted him to protect our children with every ounce of strength he had.

Our children. Sigh.

Children I would never watch grow. Never play with. Never teach the folly of vanity. Never hold in my arms. This wasn't the time to think about that. Strangely enough the numbness in my body was replaced by a different feeling: peace and tranquility. I didn't understand. Why wasn't I dying yet?

The eyelids that seemed to belong to someone else snapped open. Carlisle was in the room, his back to me. One of my babies looked up. I gasped as I saw her bright, green irises

**A/N**: I know, it was just getting interesting! 15 reviews for this chapter so 91 reviews total. Till the next update (Very fast if you guys give me 15 reviews' :)


	16. Waking up

**Rosalie's Baby**

**A/N: **Thanks so much Trinideanfan. You're input on this story is very useful.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything related to twilight

Rosalie's POV

Chapter 16: Waking up

"Unbelievable, I say."

I awoke in a different room. The walls were painted a turquoise color that was reminiscent of the ocean and seemed to radiate calm. The uncovered window boasted a spectacular view of the frosty mountains as the wind swirled around and whistled outside. I noticed a flicker of movement, probably some tourists a few hundred miles away. I was looking toward the door when the same voice that had roused me from sleep spoke again,

"Who would have imagined when we left for a few days what we find upon our return?" It was a female. Tanya.

"This is a surprise but certainly a marvelous one." Carmen spoke as the others chuckled softly. "They're so … uh ... well, pardon me for the lack of words. I just don't know—so many questions..."

"The children are half-bloods right?" It was a male voice with a slight, almost imperceptible Latin accent. I recognized him as Eleazar.

"Yes. Half human and half vampire." Carlisle answered.

"So beautiful," Kate the blonde gifted vampire said. "They even have their father's dimples. Garrett you should hold her."

There was a pause, before the other vampire replied hesitantly.

"I'm not quite sure that's the best idea…"

"You'll be fine. Her scent isn't as potent as a human's. Go ahead."

I heard her steps move farther away. I got to my feet unsteadily. The trek to the door was slow, seemingly endless. I was giving myself a moment for my mind to catch up with everything that happened. Unfortunately, my progress was as slow as my gait.

Finally I reached for the doorknob and twisted it. The living room grew slowly silent but I barely noticed. Perhaps it was the fact that, just a few minutes ago, I was positive I was about to perish. More likely it was the mind blowing realization that now my life was officially perfect. Either way I stopped, as still as a statue, afraid to proceed further.

"Rose, you're awake." Tanya exclaimed as she approached me. I didn't say anything, could do nothing but stare at the forest green blanket that was held so securely in her arms. I didn't understand why, but my instinct was to back away. I hadn't realized I had moved until my back touched the door softly.

"I—I.."

Tanya didn't hesitate in the face of my terror but simply handed me the blanket and smiled as she watched my reaction. My hands grasped the cloth and the only thought that entered my blank mind was that the baby inside was lighter than a feather. I forced myself to move the blanket slightly and peer inside.

The most beautiful baby girl gazed up at me with piercing hazel irises. I blinked, she copied me. She was perfect. Her smooth face was the color of freshly fallen snow. Her red rose lips were a miniature version of mine. She had arrow straight, tiny tresses of platinum blonde hair.

Kate and Garrett, holding my second precious child started coming toward me. With a firm grip on my daughter, I looked at the baby in Garrett's arms.

She was a girl too. She was identical to her sister but her eyes were lighter, jade instead of emerald. Who knew? Emmett had been right all along.

"They're so perfect."

What else was there to say but the truth? It was certainly the only thing I could come up with. Tanya and Kate nodded. I walked to the living room with my baby. The others followed behind.

"Emmett?" I asked Carlisle.

He came up to me and took the baby; I took my second child from Garrett, eager to get acquainted with her, and sat next to Carlisle on the sofa.

"I thought it would be better to notify him when you we're awake. How are you feeling Rose?"

"Fine. I'm.. a bit confused and dazed. It's just... Carlisle, I honestly thought this was the end for me." I couldn't seem to take my eyes off my baby even as I spoke to Carlisle. Her little hand shot up. "She's the firstborn, isn't she?"

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, and she reminds me so much of you, Rose."

He gave the baby a radiant smile lightly brushing her fingers with his. "She drank the baby formula Carmen was feeding her with no fuss even though her little face showed her absolute revulsion." Carlisle chuckled and I had to smile.

"Let me guess, she," I pointed to the baby Carlisle held. "Is just like Emmett."

Carlisle grinned. "Very much. You certainly can't persuade her to drink formula. She prefers the animal blood. Don't blame her either."

Carlisle rocked his newest granddaughter back and forth.

"Do they sleep?" I suddenly wondered.

"Of course." Kate responded tossing her honey textured blonde tresses.

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"Two days. That's how long it's been since we arrived." Tanya came from the kitchen with two baby bottles. One was full of a red liquid and the other contained a creamy white beverage that had to be formula. She shook the bottles and I watched with fascination as she took my second baby and started feeding her the red liquid. Carmen arrived at my side and handed me the other bottle. My baby girl starting sucking as soon as the bottle touched her tongue and I had to giggle at her disgusted face. In a few minutes, both bottles were empty. Garrett and Tanya volunteered to put the girls to bed.

"Emmett and the others should be arriving soon." Carlisle told us as he closed the cellphone and started walking to the hallway.

"No word from the Volturi?" Eleazar asked casually as I turned to face him.

"I assumed they would still be trying to find a way to erase the competition. Edward said the Cullens were quite a threat to Aro."

"He's right. Aro would do anything for Alice, Edward or Bella to join him. He even sent a guard to check on Renesmee. Didn't you work for the Volturi?"

Eleazar nodded his sun bright eyes looked past me as he remembered. "Many years ago, before I met Carmen. I had joined Aro partly because I thought the Volturi wanted to maintain order. I figured out quickly they only wanted control and not peace. I was extremely disillusioned so I decided to end our association."

I couldn't hide my shock and disbelief. "And Aro simply let you go? I thought you were really important because you can sense if a vampire possessed an extra ability, a talent?"

Eleazar nodded and sighed looking toward a window. "That's right. The only good thing with the Volturi is that they won't obligate you to be part of them if you don't wish to be."

Suddenly another question occurred to me. "Eleazar, can you sense any talents that the twins may have?"

Eleazar's gold eyes met mine for a second. "Now that you mention it. Well, it's hard to say really. They're so young. Perhaps once they're a little older."

"I see."

A knock sounded. Eleazar rushed to the main door while I stayed in my seat, thinking of the possibility of the babies having some kind of power. Neither Emmett nor I had a gift but that didn't mean our daughters couldn't have one, well, at least I didn't think so.

"I'm great, don't worry,"

I said for the 30th time to the worried faces surrounding me. Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, and Esme were like broken records stuck on repeat. Little Ness, on the other hand, didn't seem concerned about anything. She kept asking when she could see the babies. Emmett wasn't asking me if I was fine either. He simply stared at me, his amber irises wide with bewilderment.

"Stop looking at me like that!" I playfully brushed Emmett's hand away from mine. Edward and the rest of them, with the exception of Emmett, started following Carlisle who was eager to introduce them to the twins.

"Did you name them yet?" Emmett glanced in the direction of the bedroom before looking back to me. His face appeared stressed and yet astonished and bemused all at the same time.

"No. They're both girls, though."

"Really? I was right! Bet they look just like their Mom."

He grinned boyishly to himself. "Fawn and… Andrea?"

I gasped at him in horror even as my hand shot up to smack his head. He moved just before I made contact.

"We should decide when we have them together."

"Good idea."

"Wow." Emmett said dreamily, staring at the sleeping baby girls. Just a sec ago the others had finished seeing them and it gave me the chance to introduce, Emmett to his daughters privately. Alice had brought a store worth of clothes and been changing their outfits every hour. The poor darlings were exhausted.

"They're so…"

"Perfect?" I offered.

He grinned, although he never took his eyes from our girls. "I was actually thinking gorgeous, too good for words, and amazing but perfect could work." I slapped his arm. "Kidding, babe. We should name them right now."

"I agree. She's," My figure adjusted to the baby on the left side. "The youngest. Carlisle says her attitude is similar to yours. And the twin on the right is the firstborn."

Emmett looked at them. "'Kay huh. You say she's just like me, so Andrea Fawn Cullen and, eh Ivonne Lillian Cullen. What do ya say?"

"Eh," I replied. "Andrea Cullen and Ivonne Lillian Cullen."

Emmett frowned.

"Andrea Fawn Cullen."

I laughed in his face.

"Andrea Cullen."

"Andrea Fawwnn Cullen." He insisted.

"Whatever," I said throwing my hand in the air. "No Fawn in her name. She's a baby not a meal. And that's final."

Emmett sneered. "We'll see about that, babe."

He planted a kiss on Andrea and Ivonne's foreheads before dashing out the door.

I brushed my hand against their ivory faces. They slept like angels, eyelids shut with the faintest pink blush spread across their pale cheeks. It was hard to believe that these two little girls were mine. My daughters. It felt like a dream that would, at any moment, disappear as I woke up.

I signed and looked at Emmett. "Baby, do you want to go for a hunt?" He must have sensed I wanted to talk to him alone because he nodded and stood up. I followed behind him.

About a hundred miles into the woods we stopped short. The trees seemed to glow in the light of the setting sun. The smell of wet grass surrounded us. It wasn't unbearable just different maybe because I'd spent too much time locked inside.

I looked around for Emmett. Nothing. In the distance a bird emerged from the tree whistled and flew away.

"Emmett?"

The smallest movement came from behind me. I crouched and turned around. From behind me Emmett's hands covered my eyes.

"Not very amusing, Em." I said mockingly.

He chuckled and let go of me. "Immortality is quite amazing," He turned quickly so his back was to an oak tree. "True. Although that's a good thing. We have forever and ever. Your point?"

I rearranged my wild wavelets. The roaring sound of a car's engine was loud which meant we must have been close to a highway. After the one car, however, there was silence. Emmett didn't answer. Finally he sighed.

"Wow. I expected you to say something like, 'endless time being a monster' you know your usual response."

He had quoted me with a smirk.

I thought about it. Any other day I would have said the exact same thing regarding my thoughts on endless time but now, well, it was different I had something to look forward to, something to live forever for.

"It's different now, Em. At this moment forever seems like a very good thing to me."

"Cool. Hey, you wanted to talk with me about something huh? That's why you asked to leave the others and come on a 'hunt'?"

I nodded.

"Yes. See, Em I was thinking maybe we could leave for a couple of mouths with the girls. Not too long or anything but perhaps live apart from the family, just the four of us. I'm sure that Esme would be fine…"

He bit his lip and crossed his arms over his chest, "I don't know, Rosie. I mean, why so soon? Maybe in a year. We do have forever remember." He teased.

I grimaced.

"They won't be children forever though, Emmett. I just... I want to know them, watch them grow up. But you're right. It's too soon now, we should wait."

"Yeah." With that he came to me and bent down for a kiss. We proceeded to the hunt. I smiled as Emmett complained about not being able to give Felix a good punch in the face.

**A/N: **I hope everyone liked this chapter! Yes I know some people wanted a boy and girl but my original plan was for girl twins. I have thought of a whole different story with them. So sorry for not updating I lost some interest, but no worries I'm into this story again. Review! Can I get up to 100 reviews?


End file.
